Son of the Hunt
by CyberActors15
Summary: Reboot of Son of Artemis. There is a war coming and the Olympians need their fair share of Heroes to protect themselves from their greatest enemy but they also have the pleasure of relying on the greatest of all heroes, the one born before the oath was uttered, the Son of the Hunt.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all, if it wasn't obvious enough, this is a reboot of the fan favourite story Son of Artemis. Alright this story will contain elements similar to the original story but will be several times more awesome. This prologue will start before the Last Olympian and then the first chapter will begin before the Lost Hero but will continue into the Heroes of Olympus storyline. From the Phantom series there are a few changes. First of all this prequel takes place after the Ultimate enemy. Second of all the first chapter will have had every Danny Phantom episode take place with the exception of Phantom Planet. Another change is that Ember is actually a Halfa and is more like an Anti-Hero and not a villain. In the Olympians series this prologue takes place before the Last Olympian so you pretty much know where we are. The timeline will also be shifted so that this takes place in 2014 instead of whatever year the story actually takes place in. Also by the way the Grover in this story will be the Grover in the movies because CA15 isn't feeling Book Grover… and same with Tyson. Am I forgetting anything?**

**Dani: Not sure.**

**Thalia: If you remember an important fact later you can put it in the intro to the chapter.**

**Shadow: Okay then. Now for the disclaimer, CyberActors15 doesn't own Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, me or any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Artemis couldn't believe what had happened. She had found a mortal that she had fallen in love with but then he had cheated on her with Aphrodite. After she had cursed him to an eternal life of pain and suffering, she had then placed several well placed arrows in his chest. And after she had done that she had decided that she was done with any love besides motherly love and swore on the River Styx that she would never fall in love, have children… well besides the one she currently have and would never succumb to the will of a man.

She had to hide her son away because she didn't want anyone discovering about him… the first son of a god and a mortal.

She was about to go look for a place to hid him when her pregnant step mother arrived.

"Ahh Artemis, leaving so soon?" Hera asked.

Artemis had to roll her eyes at the woman who didn't even like her.

"You know Clockwork told me that that had a son that would be useful to the gods in the future… that's why I am here to show you where to keep your son." Hera said.

"Where?" Artemis asked while forgetting her dislike for her father's wife.

"Go to Lotus, he is a follower of Clockwork. Tell him to protect your child until you are ready to take him into the world." Hera said.

"I will never trust my child with a man." Artemis said.

"Allow me to clarify he is a person who has been practising in making magic to keep a person immortal until removed from his care." Hera said. "Lotus is the only person you can take your son to as he will be able to watch over him for centuries and he won't age. He will stay the same age until it is time for this… demigod to rise and for fill his destiny."

Artemis looked at Hera sceptically then she looked at her son… the first Demigod.

"Thank you Hera." Artemis said.

"Thank you." The baby said, in a cute baby voice, as he looked up at the two goddesses with his icy blue eyes before he giggled.

"Aww." Hera and Artemis said forgetting their godly instinct and using their motherly instinct.

Artemis then left and placed her baby with Lotus before she kissed his head before she left.

The baby was left in there for what felt like a weak. By the end of the weak his mother returned for him

The baby took notice that his mom was different but still the same. The clothes she was wearing were different and the language she spoke was different.

Artemis then took her son out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino and out of Las Vegas and took him to a small town named Amity Park.

Artemis then left the baby in a basket outside the house with the big neon sign that said Fenton Works.

Artemis then rang the doorbell before she teleported away.

Artemis then watched from a distance as Maddie Fenton who was carrying a 2 year old Jazz Fenton opened the door and gasped when she saw the baby.

She then called her husband Jack Fenton and they took the child in.

Artemis smiled.

"Take care of him… and give him a name for me." Artemis whispered.

~00000~

**22 December 2013  
Hunters of Artemis Camp**

The current lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis walked alone towards Artemis's tent. Thalia Grace the daughter of Zeus had just come back from hunting an extremely rare monster that kept of vanishing and was going to give Artemis the report of what she had seen.

Because it was currently silent and she was in the dark and in a forest she had to keep her senses heightened. If she wasn't careful then something could come out and attack her.

She stopped. She could hear footsteps. They weren't light and quite like all the Huntresses had been taught to be. By the sound of the footprints she could make out they were male. And that meant an unwanted visitor had breached the invisible barrier that prevented men from entering the camp… meaning this male wasn't a mortal.

Thalia then turned quickly as her bow appeared in her hand and an arrow appeared in the bow and she aimed it at the person behind her.

"State your business, male." Thalia said making sure that the male knew his place.

The man had sleek jet black combed hair and a jet black neatly trimmed beard and he had electric blue eyes. He was in a pin striped suit and looked rather formal - Defiantly the wrong attire for this area. He was amused.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" Zeus asked his tone clearly showing his amusement.

Thalia had known it was him the moment she looked at him but was shocked as she hardly had any interaction with him. She quickly regained her composure and bowed but Zeus stopped her from bowing.

"No need Thalia." Zeus said. "I am here to talk. There is no need for these formalities."

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about father?" Thalia asked, slight venom evident in her tone.

She wasn't the biggest fan of her father but she would never turn against him. Everyone knew this about her but in the inside she actually felt joy, joy that her father was talking to her, she would never admit it to anyone but she… she loved her father and honestly wished she could spend more time with him.

"A few things." Zeus said. "My first reason for coming here was to check on you, to make sure you were… alright."

Thalia then scoffed and turned around crossing her arms making the sky god sigh.

"You know I have responsibilities on…" Zeus began before Thalia turned around abruptly and faced him.

"Oh you and your excuses about your responsibilities on Olympus. I've heard them all before dad. They don't change the fact that you were never there for me, for any of us. You have the power to be in any place at any time. You can even be in multiple places at once but you were never there when I needed you… when Jason and Mom needed you!" She snapped forgetting that the man in front of her was the king of the gods.

Zeus only chuckled.

"I have never really been able to experience raising a teenager so this is actually good somewhat." Zeus said.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"As for other reasons why I am here. First I wanted to give you a few gifts." Zeus said. "Like it or not Thalia it is still your birthday. Twenty-one years of life bring you here today."

"Dad, I'm not sure if you notice this but I'm fifteen." Thalia snapped again.

"Yes but you were born 21 years ago." Zeus said. "This is yours."

He handed her a special necklace with a golden eagle as the medallion.

"In time you will learn how to use such a valuable tool." Zeus said. "And your other gift. I decided that perhaps it was time I gave you another tool, one of great power, and with great power comes great responsibility."

A lightning bolt then appeared in Zeus's hands and he handed it to Thalia.

"Your own Master Bolt." Zeus said.

Thalia's jaw dropped. She could feel the energy radiating off of it but she knew it wasn't as strong as her fathers but she could feel its power none the less.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

Zeus could only smile.

"Do not tell anyone this Thalia but I do have a favourite child. You. That is the reason for this gift." Zeus said.

He was then caught off guard by Thalia's action. She hugged him. Zeus then reluctantly returned the hug. He was not used to such displays of emotion.

"There's something else isn't there?" Thalia asked.

"Yes I need your help." Zeus said. "The monster you were hunting, it's linked to something I can't help but worry about. I need you to investigate and try to stop whatever is going on… but you won't be doing alone."

"Which of the hunters should I call to help me on this mission?" Thalia asked.

"None," Zeus said, "you'll be working with a… boy."

There was a pause.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"His name is Daniel Fe-Phantom. He is what you might call a superhero." Zeus said.

"What?" Thalia asked. She noticed her father's hesitation but decided to ignore it. "Is he a demigod that exposes himself?"

"No." Zeus said. "First of all you need to know that the Mist only blocks Greeks and Romans so other things aren't affected on a major scale unless someone makes the mist affect others. And that brings me to my next point. He is not Greek but he is a ghost who comes from an Area known as the Ghost Zone. You will find him in Amity Park, tell him of your mission and he will help you."

"And what about my responsibilities here." Thalia asked.

Zeus only smiled. "Artemis will be willing to let you go on this trip." He said before he turned into an eagle and flew away into the sky leaving his daughter alone.

~00000~

**23 December 2013  
Amity Park**

It was a calm and quiet morning in Amity Park as its protector stood on the highest point overlooking the city.

He looked at all the snow and smiled. He felt secure with all the peace in the city. The Christmas truce had begun so no ghosts would be attacking so everything was peaceful. The only thing the young Halfa had to worry about was his parents' constant bickering over whether Santa was real or not.

"Phantom."

Danny turned around. His enhanced senses heard his name being called.

"Danny Phantom!"

The voice was defiantly female. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl standing on a nearby building. He used his enhanced sense of sight to focus in on her. She had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. She was in a snow white parka and a black shirt. She was also in navy blue jeans and combat boots. So in total she looked like she could be Sam's sister or cousin.

He was sceptical of flying to her because he didn't know what she wanted. He knew the majority of teenagers weren't against him but that didn't mean he shouldn't proceed with caution.

He then flew to her but stopped a good while away from the building.

"Someone call for a Phantom?" Phantom asked.

Thalia had to hold back a gasp. Danny Phantom was freaking hot. He actually looked a lot like Apollo. Despite being a Hunter of Artemis and swearing off love she still had teenage hormones. Even Artemis had hormones and found guys hot but she never acted on them and neither did her huntresses.

"I'm Thalia the daughter of Zeus. I need your help." Thalia said.

"With?" Phantom asked. "Wait Zeus? As is guy in Olympus who shoots lightning at his enemies?"

"Pretty much." Thalia said.

"Okay, so what do you need?" Phantom asked.

"Really you just believe that I'm the daughter of Zeus like that? No questions asked?" Thalia asked.

"I've been dead a good year," Phantom said with a shrug, "I'm willing to believe anything at this point after all I've seen. So what do you need?"

"My father sent me here because you could help me with a monster problem." Thalia said.

"What kind of monster?" Phantom asked.

Thalia was impressed. Danny Phantom was just willing to help her no questions asked; wow he must really be a superhero then.

"You know what a hydra is right?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, multiple headed monster with the middle one shooting fire or acid and can only be killed with fire or acid." Phantom said.

"That's about it. Now imagine a five headed hydra with wings. That's rare on its own but… there's more. It was altered; one of its head's is mechanical as were its wings and parts of its body." Thalia said as Danny paled. "Connecting the mechanical parts of its body were tubes filled with a green liquid."

"That green energy was Ectoplasm." Phantom said. "I know what you're talking about. First thing you need to know is that, that hydra was created for a purpose. Inside the large Diamond in its chest something is growing. The hydra is acting as a shield protecting whatever is growing inside. All I can say is that it's powerful."

Thalia was shocked. What could possibly be growing inside a hydra?

"Okay then do you know where to find it?" Thalia asked.

"Well that depends where was it last spotted?" Phantom asked.

"New York City." Thalia said.

"Then that's a good place to start." Phantom said.

"Before we start this mission let me just state the fact that I am a Hunter of Artemis, if you flirt with me then I'll…" Thalia started before Phantom cut her off.

"Put an arrow in my eye?" Phantom asked with a slight chuckle. "No problem, I wasn't going to flirt or make a move or something like that. I have a bit more decency than that Orion guy."

"Orion? You know of Artemis's first and last lover?" Thalia asked.

"I studied Greek Mythology… History, I guess, and how they link with star charts and things like that." Phantom said. "Now as for getting to New York, should I teleport us there or do you have some kind of Pegasus or something to get us there?"

"Can you teleport us that distance?" Thalia asked.

"I can teleport to another planet." Phantom said. "New York isn't a problem. Where in New York should we go?"

"Manhattan." Thalia said.

Danny then nodded before he offered her his hand. She only looked at him with distain.

"Like it or not Thalia, you're going to have to hold on for me to teleport with you." he said. "I can't just teleport someone or something else when I'm not touching them."

Thalia then reluctantly put her hand in his as if expecting to be smited upon impact and losing her immortality.

Nothing happened… except for the fact that green energy flowed over her body and his.

The next sensation was weird. It felt as if her body was breaking up into thousands of molecules as her body alongside Phantom's became green smoke.

Then in a flash of light they were on top of the Empire State Building… wait on top of the Empire State Building.

Thalia's heart jumped out in fear.

~00000~

"Father!"

Zeus half sighed and half chuckled as he expected this to happen. He was currently sitting on his Throne in Olympus when he heard the call of one of his favourite daughters and by the sound of it she was angry.

The doors slammed open as a young goddess, who had the appearance of teenage girl, walked in. She had bright blond hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a white parka over Greek armour.

"Artemis, what can I do for you?" Zeus asked.

"What gave you the legislation to allow one of my huntresses to go on a mission with some Male?" She asked.

Zeus only smiled. "I am the king of the gods and thus king of the world. I can effectively order any one to do anything." Zeus said with a smirk.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Except Hera." She said.

Zeus almost chuckled at her teenage antics. It was funny how the gods were being influenced by the mortals they spent time with. Zeus would often spend time with rich businessmen while Artemis spent time with Teenage girls.

"Come here Artemis and let me show you what I am planning." Zeus said.

Artemis walked over with a scowl on her face while grumbling something inaudibly.

Zeus waved his hand in the air and a shimmering image appeared. As he talked different images appeared.

"I am under the belief that we have something more to fear other than the Titan War. Something stronger that might unite Gods and their children or might be the death of us all." Zeus said. "I sent my daughter to investigate along with your son."

As he said those words an image of Danny and Thalia on their mission appeared.

Artemis froze. No one knew about him… with the exception of Hera, Clockwork, Lotus and his deceased father.

Zeus only smirked triumphantly.

"Your son will play an important role in what is to come and that is why I made sure that he would meet Thalia as she will also play a major role in the events to come." Zeus said.

Artemis was shocked and after the explanation she left Olympus.

She couldn't help but wonder how Zeus knew.

She stopped as she sensed another presence.

"Hello Clockwork." She said.

"Hello Artemis." Clockwork said as he appeared next to her.

~00000~

It took one minute for Phantom to calm Thalia down, 10 seconds to ponder why she freaked out and five seconds to realise she had a fear of heights and avoid an arrow shot at him by said daughter of Zeus.

After the arrow was shot and Phantom avoided it the white haired teen burst into laughter.

"Are you seriously afraid of heights?" Phantom asked as he rolled over in laughter.

"Would you shut up?" Thalia said with irritation evident in her voice.

"Your dad is the god of the sky and you are afraid of heights." Phantom continued to laugh.

Thalia then growled before she pulled out her new Lightning bolt and contemplated shooting the ghost in front of her but before she could another wave of fear hit her and she found herself holding onto the tower for dear life.

Phantom noticed and stopped laughing.

"Okay not fond of heights." Phantom muttered. "Got it."

He then grabbed her and in another flash of light they were in an alley way away from public eyes.

Thalia was immediately relieved.

Phantom looked around noticing that no one could see them.

Thalia then watched as a white ring appeared on his waist and travelled up and down his body and changed his clothes into a black hoodie, white shirt, black jeans and blue converse all-stars. He also had a pair of sunglasses and a cap.

"What was up with that?" Thalia asked.

"It would be weird if Danny Phantom appeared out of nowhere with some girl in New York. It would send the wrong message and also eliminates the whole idea of stealth." Danny explained. "So this way I only look like a normal kid with white hair."

"You do realise the streets are pretty much abandoned because of the fact that it's snowing today right?" Thalia pointed out.

"Yeah but still. If anyone were to see me it would be kinda disastrous." Danny said.

"And they won't be concerned with the fact that your dressed lightly in this weather?" Thalia asked.

"Says the girl in a shirt and jeans that are stylishly ripped." Danny said.

"My parka keeps me warm in all kinds of weather. Courtesy of Artemis." Thalia said before she grumbled. "Why are we discussing this? We have a monster to track down. You males are so unfocussed. "

Danny then rolled his eyes. "Okay then, lead the way to where you last saw the monster." Danny said.

Thalia then trudged forward with Phantom hovering close behind.

The daughter of Zeus found herself grumbling at her luck.

~00000~

Artemis sat on her throne in her personal throne room in Olympus brooding over what she had previously learned. To be honest she was frightened of the events to come.

Granted Clockwork told her all that would happen but could she really take his word. Clockwork wasn't Greek. He came from a race far older than the Greeks. He was a ghost of the Ghost Zone and they had been around for much longer. He couldn't possibly see the future of the Greek World could he?

Artemis sighed knowing she should trust in Clockwork. The old Ghost had been like a mentor to her in her early days despite the fact that that was when she hated males the most. Even before she had her heart ripped out she trusted Clockwork. Clockwork sometimes acted as another father… especially because Zeus was always too busy to watch over her as a child. She even knew that Clockwork also recently started mentoring Danny after a particularly nasty event.

The moon goddess then sighed in irritation. She couldn't just sit here and think this over so she got up and decided it was time to check in on her son.

She considered changing into a wolf but decided against it, she had to be more subtle.

She then turned herself into a bird of prey, a falcon. Although a falcon wasn't her symbol of power or was in no way related to falcons she was still a god and could essentially turn into anything she wanted.

The falcon then flew off the great city on top of the Empire State building and flew towards a certain white haired boy.

~00000~

Tracking down the monster was easy however getting Thalia to listen to him was nearly impossible.

Danny was suggesting they watch the Monster for a while before attacking. Something was off about it.

After threatening to possess Thalia body, she eventually listened and now they were following the monster stealthily.

Thalia was impressed with Danny's stealth skills. The weird thing was that he was far stealthier than she was. She wondered if it was because he was dead but suspected there was another reason.

She didn't know why but the way Danny handled things was very familiar. She noticed that he was always making sure they didn't get to close to the hydra nor where they far away from it.

They followed the Hydra out of the city and unfortunately it decided to use its wings and take off into the sky.

"Jeez we'll never be able to tail it now." Thalia said.

Danny shook his head. "Do you think you can tap into the skills of an eagle and keep it in your sights?" Danny asked.

"I can but at the speed it's moving…" Thalia said.

"That's all I need to know. Wait for a second and try to keep it in your sights." Danny said before he teleported.

Within a few seconds Danny appeared again but this time he had a motorbike with him.

"Thalia, this should help you." Danny said. "Take these Fenton Phones, they'll provide a good amount of communication."

Thalia was sceptical to accept the Fenton Phones.

"Sorry but monsters are attracted to Demigods using technology." Thalia said.

"It's either this or I carry you into the sky or we share the same bike with one person's arms around the other's waist." Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

Thalia took the Fenton Phones and placed them in her ear while Danny smirked triumphantly.

"Alright I'll be in sky." Danny said before he rocketed into the air and followed after the monster.

Thalia only sighed before she turned on the bike and rode after the monster.

After an hour of following the monster the two arrived at what looked to be an abandoned town.

Thalia was about to pursue but Danny stopped her.

"Thalia, stop," Danny said, "look around here something's not right."

Thalia looked but didn't notice anything wrong.

"I don't get it. What's wrong?" She asked. "This is just an abandoned town."

"That's exactly it. There's not meant to be a town here. There hasn't been a town here since World War II." Danny said. "Also even if this town was meant to be here and it was abandoned then why would there be electricity flowing into that tower in the centre of the building."

Only then did Thalia notice the tall tower. What was that doing there and how had she missed it.

"How could I have missed that?" Thalia asked.

"There seems to be some veil shielding this place for some reason." Danny said. "But we can assume that that tower is the cause of all this."

"Are you saying we take down that tower?" Thalia asked.

Before Danny could reply he froze, he then lifted Thalia up bridal style and flew onto one of the rooftops as the area they stood on burst into Greek Fire.

Thalia found herself blushing… stupid hormones.

When Danny put Thalia down she electrocuted him.

"Why in Hades did u do that?" She screeched.

Danny simply pointed at the Greek Fire that was blazing in the place they just stood.

Thalia bowed her head sorrowfully. Danny Phantom only had the intentions of a Hero and not a teenage boy.

"Look I'm…" Thalia began before she was cut off.

"No time to apologize, we need to move something is happening in that tower and we need to get to it without setting any more traps." Danny said.

Thalia then nodded.

"Look I've been acting irrational," Thalia began, "and acting blindly, so you lead the way on this mission. You seem to have a lot of experience with this and I wouldn't mind following."

Phantom then winked with a thumbs up and a smile. Thalia's heart unfortunately jumped out of her chest. Stupid teenage hormones, when She saw her dad again she'd kill him for making her spend all day with a hot teenage guy… stupid teenage hormones. She'd need to go back to target practice on the pictures of the billionaire playboys, one of them including her father, to get these ideas of boys out of her mind.

Phantom took off over the ground while Thalia followed while jumping from building to building and using parkour and ninja skills she had learnt… Ahh being a huntress of Artemis had its advantages.

The two got to the Tower without setting off any more traps. Both of them took notice as thunder clouds had begun to gather overhead. And they also noticed that the eye of the storm was around the tower.

"Ahh, Thalia we have to get into this tower but by the looks of it getting into this tower will be a method that you won't like." Phantom said.

"Why?" she asked.

Phantom simply pointed up to the top of the tower and Thalia gulped.

"Are you sure there isn't another path we could take?" Thalia asked.

"Fear is Natural Thalia, charging into battle despite that fear is what makes you a hero." Phantom said. "You are a hero aren't you?"

"Yeah but not by choice." Thalia muttered before she nodded. "Fine, take me up."

Phantom then grabbed her by the arm and flew into the air at a casual pace and Thalia was thankful for that. If he had flown too fast then she'd have a bit of motion sickness and if he flew too slow she would have been forced to look down and her fear would return causing her to struggle.

They arrived at the top of the tower and Thalia felt relief.

"You really should try and conquer that fear." Phantom said as Thalia rolled her eyes.

The two then entered the tower and began to descend it. As they moved down Phantom and Thalia took notice of every detail. Where the outside looked modern and like your average everyday signal tower atop a large building the inside looked like an ancient Greek Temple. There were murals on the wall of demigods and monsters. Greek words were carved into the walls; some looked like prophecies and other just manuscripts. The other thing was that there were also Roman symbols carved into the wall.

Phantom and Thalia stopped at a mural that showed 14 warriors.

"Wow." Phantom said.

"It looks like these warriors represent each of the 14 major gods." Thalia said. "But that makes no sense."

"Why what's wrong?" Phantom asked.

"Look here. A male wears Artemis's symbol and that is literally the opposite of what would generally happen." Thalia said. "Also it shows a female with Zeus's symbol. Usually in history the great children of Zeus have been male." Thalia said.

"Do you really believe that?" Danny asked.

Thalia only nodded.

"I'm living proof of that. I was born a female and I'm not the Demigod of the current Great Prophecy." Thalia said.

"Great Prophecy?" Phantom asked.

"_A Half-blood of the eldest gods  
shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the world in an endless sleep  
A cursed blade a soul shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to Preserve or raze."_

Thalia recited the lines of the prophecy flawlessly.

"Well I'm stuck at age 15 for the rest of my life and Percy the son of Poseidon will turn 16 next year so we know it's not me." Thalia said. "Also the prophecy said '_A single choice shall end __**his**__ days'. _Emphasis on the 'his'."

Phantom could hear a bit of disappointment in her voice. He could assume she wanted to be the one to save Olympus.

"Well for all we know it could be a child of Aphrodite." Phantom joked. "She is technically the eldest of the gods, being born when Kronos cut down Uranus."

Thalia then chuckled.

"You're pretty funny Phantom." Thalia said. Stupid Teenage Hormones. Stupid attractive funny ghost kid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Let's continue. We need to find that monster."

Thalia then walked forward silently grumbling about how her father was going to die after this Phantom only shrugged and followed after.

"Wait… be quiet." Phantom said Thalia seemed to notice as his neon green eyes immediately became full green and left no room for the white of his eyes.

Thalia then heard growling, something was in pain from down below.

Phantom heard it as he shot off to find whatever was in pain Thalia then followed after.

When she arrived what she saw broke her heart. The hydra she had been chasing for all this time lay bound as all the electricity that was flowing into this tower flowed into the diamond in its chest. The hydra was obviously in pain, as evident by the way it roared out in pain and its body began to break apart.

The two could only watch as the Hydra's body broke apart but also reformed at the same time.

"They're keeping it alive to kill it." Phantom growled.

Thalia could feel intense anger radiating off of the teenage ghost next to her. She felt that anger intensify when the Hydra spoke.

"Please, end my suffering. I did not want this fate. I was human before you turned me into this to hold your master." The Hydra spoke.

The monsters that were operating paid no mind.

"You will remain here until we are finished with you." a voice said that sent shivers down Phantom's spine.

"Plasmius." Phantom growled. "What is he doing here?"

Said vampire like ghost then appeared in front of him.

"Ahh the prodigal son returns." Plasmius said. "And he brought a friend how cute."

"I'm not your son Vlad." Phantom spat. "I never was and I never will be."

Thalia could see Phantom's eyes beginning to look more red than green with each passing second.

"Oh I know Daniel." Vlad said. "I've given up on you but I'll have my own family sooner than you think. I actually recently discovered my long lost sister." He then glanced to Thalia.

"No." Thalia said. "You're a child of Zeus."

"Yes. And I know the war against Kronos will end in failure so I am preparing for the next Great War." Plasmius said. "This time the Olympians will fail."

"Thalia you free the Hydra and take down any monster that gets in your path." Phantom's eyes were pure red now. "Plasmius is mine."

Phantom left no place for argument and quite frankly Thalia was perfectly fine with that. The then pulled out her bow and hopped off the railing into the fray of monsters and began shooting arrows upon arrows at the enemies.

Phantom then flew into the air and the battle against Plasmius began, within seconds burning hot and freezing cold ecto energy were flying towards each other. Phantom seemed to be in a considerable amount of rage and as it seemed his powers were more lethal.

Thalia actually noted that since his battle started the air felt more heavy and liquid like. Her movements alongside the monsters and Plasmius' were sloppier and slowed. The only person who seemed unaffected by this was Phantom.

He was moving fast if not faster than everyone else in the room while they all suffered from a new sense of fatigue. Thalia actually subconsciously linked this sensation to gravity. Everything was heavier and slower. It took more energy to do something. Was Phantom manipulating gravity? Was that even possible. Yes it was but there was only person who could do that and Thalia worked for her.

Thalia was beginning to think that there were too many parallels between Phantom and Artemis but she decided to shrug off these thoughts as she continued to battle against the monsters.

Realising that this would not be easy she decided she needed a way to clear these monsters out so it was time to use her father's birthday present.

Thalia then pulled out her Master Bolt as Phantom took a deep breath in. the result was instant as a bright flash of lightning surged throughout the area and an ear splitting ghostly wail ripped through the air. The two attacks combined and caused a devastating attack.

When the carnage was done there was not a single monster left with the exception of the Hydra who had now reverted to his normal human form… well as normal and as human as you could get with metal body parts and tubes filled with ectoplasm flowing through him.

"Whoa."

Thalia looked up and saw Phantom also change into a human and fall down and since he fell from pretty high up it would be a dangerous fall.

Thalia then jumped and caught him bridal style before they both landed on the ground.

"Uh thanks." Danny said. "Um please don't speak a word of this to anyone."

"I don't even know what this is." Thalia said. "But no problem."

They then heard the groan of the poor guy as electricity flowed through his body.

"He needs help." Danny said and the two ran up to him.

"Please kill me." He muttered. "I can't take this pain and I can't be forced to live like this. Also if I die then what's inside of me will also die."

Danny and Thalia then shared a hard look. They couldn't do this, could they? Thalia then pulled out a knife and looked down.

"I'm sorry for all that has happened to you." Thalia said before she changed to ancient Greek. _"May your soul find ever lasting peace, down amongst the dead. Rest in Peace." _

She then stabbed the knife into his neck and ending his life and he smiled thankfully.

Thalia then realised something as she felt power building up.

"Get back." Thalia said but it was too late at the tower exploded as a tornado swept up from his body.

Since Thalia was the Daughter of Zeus, surviving being picked up by the tornado was no problem but she feared what happened to Danny.

"Whoa."

Thalia looked up and saw he enigmatic boy hovering in the air within the tornado. Thalia then dived towards him with the intention of helping him.

But instead of Thalia catching Danny, he caught her and pushed her away from debris that was flying in her direction.

"We have to work together to conquer this. No doubt it won't stay for long so we have to be ready to get out of it. My powers are currently limited but I can still turn us intangible somewhat. You control the winds and hopefully we'll make it out of this alive." Danny said with his usual leadership skills coming in.

Thalia then nodded and within a few minutes they had escaped the tornado with minimal damage as it slowly faded away and destroyed what was left of the deserted town. Both their hairs were wild and they couldn't help but laugh at each other.

Despite the problem being dealt with they both knew that their job wasn't done as there was still something buried underneath that they went to investigate.

As they walked down there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Any comment on how you became half human half ghost?" Thalia asked.

"Lab accident." Danny said simply.

Thalia nodded. "I won't tell anyone. Everyone has their secrets." She said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

The two then entered what looked like a secret tomb and there was only one thing there. Inscribed in ancient text upon a stone slab were words.

"_Fourteen Half Bloods to answer the call  
To ultimate power the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

Danny read. Neither of the two understood and did not think they would any time soon but they understood it was of importance.

After that Danny and Thalia split ways. Thalia was being picked up by another demigod while Danny, with his powers shorted out, was using the bike to get back to Amity Park.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was the prologue to the story that will soon arrive to reboot. But readers bear in mind that this is just the thing that takes place a few months before the main story. This is what would have happened in the original story Son of Artemis but even in this version and what would have happened before is different. You will see the differences starting in the next few chapters. Also by the way there will be similarities to the first five chapters in the next few chapters. SO What will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

The camp celebrated. They had finally done it. Kronos was defeated and Olympus was saved.

However one teen didn't celebrate with the others. She had heard the new Great Prophecy and now she understood. Everyone could celebrate now as she and the ghostly hero Danny Phantom had given them more time but the inevitable new war would come soon.

Thalia sighed and hoped they had a lot of time to prepare but until then she had to talk to Chiron but unknown to her below the earth, evil began to churn.

"Daniel and Thalia set our plans back." Vlad said to sleeping woman. "But I have kept him and the Olympians occupied with Kronos. They will not expect an assault I believe within a year we will be ready to strike and the Olympians will know death. And you Lady Gaea will know peace."

"Excellent." A voice mummed as in within a sleepy trance.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Oh no.**

**Thalia: We are screwed.**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother f**king table to flip!**


	2. Chapter 1: Heritage

Chapter 1: Heritage

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to Son of the Hunt. Before we can start this story and the brief recap we need to reply to the reviews and that is my job**

**First Funnybombninja – You said you couldn't wait well here the new chapter is and thank you for the table. I really needed to flip something.**

**SerenaTheHedgehog – I gotta agree with you the reboot is awesome.**

**Azorawing – If you liked Son of Artemis then you will love Son of the Hunt.**

**SilverWolf01 – I assume you are at a far enough distance now. *Shadow flips table in sheer awe***

**Ice 88 – You asked for an update here it is.**

**avidreaded – Thank you. CA15 made sure this one would be better than the original.**

**Ect0Gh0st – Well nothing ends up perfect. Grammar mistakes are bound to happen. Also thanks for seeing this as better than the original.**

**fusioninferno – I know right.**

**Shadow: Now we can have the brief recap. Thalia if you please.**

**Thalia: Okay last time we saw the story behind Danny's birth and how he ended up in the modern world. My father visited me and gave me a rather impressive gift but then he gave me a job to do and had me working with a guy. Because of this I met the infamous hero, depending on who you ask, Danny Phantom and together we set out on a quest to find a mysterious monster. Danny helped me without missing a beat and we set off to New York. At the same time Artemis raged at my father about sending me off on a quest with "some male" before she realised said male was her son. She then encountered Clockwork. Danny and I found the monster and tailed it to an abandoned city where upon we found out something dark was coming.**

**Dani: Wow long chapter.**

**Shadow: I know right.**

**Dani: And since when do we reply to the reviews in the chapter instead of replying in a PM?**

**Shadow: Since the readers recognized that I need tables to flip, but enough of our banter onto the chapter. Actually before we start this chapter I have to say this starts one month after the Last Olympian.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Silence that was all that filled the air with the recent revelation. No one knew how to react or who would react first. The room was tense as the occupants stared at each other in anticipation.

"Wait what?" the silence was finally broken. "Could you please repeat what you just said?"

The speaker had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore an overly baggy white shirt with a red oval in the centre and a red collar and a red hoodie that was sizes too big. He also wore blue jeans and red Converse All-Stars.

"Danny," the boy's mother said. "You're adopted."

"But what did you say?" his father asked.

Danny looked at his two parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, as he shifted on his feet. It had actually been a bit comic what had happened only moments before.

Danny had something to say to his parents and they had something to say to him and they said it at the same time causing a pause amongst the six visible people in the room. Three - four - knew one truth (but only three knew that it was going to be revealed) and the other three knew the other truth and when both were spoken the momentary shock had frozen them all.

Danny looked behind him to his two best friends, Sam Manson the Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian goth and Tucker Foley the African American techno geek who both seemed to be even more reluctant than before.

Danny then also felt the presence of his invisible apprentice nudging him on. If his family… adopted family rejected him than at least he still had her.

"I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said. "A halfa really, a human infused with ghost DNA."

Danny tensed as if expecting ecto weapons to be trained on him but nothing happened.

"It was the Ghost portal wasn't it?" Jack asked solemnly.

Danny nodded. "Pretty much yeah." Danny said.

"Danny we are so sorry for everything." Maddie apologized.

Danny then smiled and shrugged it off. "Na its fine. You guys trained me without training me and you made me into a great superhero. And besides by attacking me constantly as Phantom to protect me as Fenton even though I wasn't yours means you still cared for me a lot." Danny said.

Danny then felt a nudging in his spine.

"Oh and by the way I have something else to tell you." Danny said as a twelve year old girl with raven black hair appeared next to him. "This is Danielle, she's my clone and technically my Daughter and so I've decided to take her in as my daughter and she's kinda going to be staying here with us."

Dani wore a red beanie and a blue hoodie. Underneath the hoodie she wore a white t-shirt with blue strips. She also wore red shorts and blue Converse All-Stars.

Instead of being shocked the Fenton parents grabbed the two and brought them in for a bone crushing hug. As it seemed getting them to like Dani was easier than they thought.

But as they hugged them Danny noticed a small silver basket that looked like it was woven from energy. A small blanket that also looked like energy lay in the basket. On the top of the basket was a white crescent moon and all around were what looked like drawings of wolves, or guardians.

Danny then shook his head and looked again and this time it looked like a normal basket.

"Is that the basket I arrived in?" Danny asked

"Yes. 16 years ago today we found you on our doorstep." Maddie said. "We tried looking for whoever dropped you but no one ever turned up. We assumed that whoever dropped you here left you here because they couldn't raise you so we took you in."

Danny seemed satisfied with that explanation but still had a yearning to know who his real parents were.

After a while of celebrating Danny's adoption day, since they had no clue when his real birthday was, Danny left for Nasty Burger with Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Dani.

On the way they ran into one of their friends Grover Underwood. He was a new kid who recently came to Casper high but for some reason Sam and Jazz were both apprehensive of him. Sam even once went as far as swearing at him in Latin when he did something wrong this one time. Danny and Tucker and now Dani however had a real liking for the guy. Tucker liked Grover because he reminded him of himself. Both were Afro-American guys who flirted with every female they came into contact with. Danny and Dani just enjoyed his company and believed that they could honestly trust this guy with their lives.

Grover was usually chilled and had a relaxed attitude but today he felt a lot of fear. He kept on glancing around as if expecting something to jump them.

"Grover, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine." Grover lied.

"You know you're the worst liar ever." Dani said.

"Do you need water or anything?" Tucker asked.

Grover sighed in defeat and relief. "I think it might be the best idea to leave." Grover said. "I have a bad feeling that this place is the last place we should be right now."

Sam looked around and seemed to pale.

"I don't usually say this but I think I agree with Grover." Sam said. "I think we should leave."

The teens and Dani then left Nasty Burger. They however didn't notice that a bunch of others followed them out.

As they walked they started to take notice that a lot of people stared, more like glared, at them.

Danny also began to notice they were being followed so he decided that they should take a different route hopefully they might lose their pursuers. Not the case as they eventually found themselves surrounded by some shady people.

Danny looked closer and noticed that some of the people started to look ugly. Looking at the building to his right Danny began to map something out.

"Guys follow my lead." Danny said quietly. "Tuck, make sure Grover keeps up."

Everyone then silently nodded.

One of the people then walked closer. The guy was freaking huge and the closer he got the more his face seemed distorted. It actually started to look like he had one eye.

Danny reacted quickly when the guy put his hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the huge wrist, twisted it around and probably broke a bone or two before he tossed the huge guy into another bigger guy and cleared a path.

With good speed and agility Danny then ran forward, jumped on the dazed guy's head before he jumped into the air and landed on the fire escape. The halfa then proceeded to parkour up the side of the building. Sam and Dani followed immediately after and then next came Jazz. Tucker was about to help their friend who was on crutches but Grover surprised him by picking up the crutches, strapping them to his backpack and executing the same move as if he had done it multiple times before. Tucker decided that he had no time to be shocked and he did the same.

Danny at the front continued running once he reached the rooftop and then he jumped from the rooftop to another building and crashed into the window of the next building. He then watched as Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani and Grover did the same.

"Wait you did this on your own?" Danny asked. "What about the crutches?"

"Those are just for show. I'm a lot more athletic than I look." Grover said.

"Then why hide?" Danny asked.

"I had to give a weak appearance so that people would underestimate me." Grover said. "This way I can protect everyone."

"Protect us?" Dani asked. "Protect us from what?"

A boulder then crashed through the window as more of those people crawled into the building. They were starting to look more and more feral with each passing second.

"From them." Grover bleated. "let's go."

They then continued to run until they were trapped in another room.

"Oh this is not good." Tucker said before he noticed what Grover was doing. "Why are you taking your pants off? What are you doing?"

Grover was taking off his pants and revealed hairy legs and… hooves?

"My job." Grover said.

"Whoa, whoa, you're half donkey?" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm half goat." Grover said. "And these windows are reinforced."

Grover then kicked the windows until they shattered. The teens and Dani then proceeded to escape the building but as they left they had another glance at their pursuers and only then did they realise that they weren't human.

Cyclopes, Wind spirits, hellhounds, the minotaur, a Hydra, gorgons and every other Greek monster they could imagine.

"What are those things?" Dani asked.

Sam and Jazz then stopped as they realised that Danny, Tucker and Dani could see the monsters true form.

"If I had a nickel for every Greek monster I had to fight…" Danny said before he raised his arms into the air. "I'm Goin Ghost."

The familiar snow white rings appeared on Danny's waist and turned him into his ghostly counterpart. He figured since Grover revealed he was a Satyr then Danny could return the favour by revealing he was a Phantom.

The monsters then stopped dead in their tracks.

"You." the all hissed and growled and any other noises they could have had.

"This is not over Half-blood, you and the rest of your kind will burn." One of the Cyclopes growled.

The monsters then melted into the shadows.

"Uh what just happened?" Tucker asked.

"Well I'll tell you." Grover said. "You three are demigods. Half god half human hybrids. I'm a satyr and I was sent here to find you and protect you until you knew the truth."

Jazz was about to say something but Sam cut her off.

"No, don't say anything. They're Greek it's best that they think we can see through the mist instead of us accidently hating each other." Sam said quietly. "I care about these guys too much to lose them over our different gods. Your parents are the only ones to ever find unity but the chances of that happening again are as probable as a son of Artemis or Diana."

Jazz nodded.

"We're probably going to have to talk to your parents." Grover said. "I'm going to need to call Camp."

~00000~

After an hour of conversation the Fentons and the Foleys had agreed to allow Danny and Tucker to go to Camp Half-Blood and Danny allowed Dani to go to Camp Half-blood.

There they would train their Demigod abilities and learn who their parents were. Because Danny was adopted his godly parent was unknown and Tucker's mother didn't know who Tucker's father was.

Danny, Dani, Tucker and Grover were given a ride to the camp via chariots.

~00000~

The goddess sighed, the moment she had been waiting for and fearing was nearing.

Artemis was always watching her son Danny and now she knew that he was on his way to Camp Half-Blood. To be truthful she knew this day would come but she wasn't prepared for it. She would have to claim him as she had sworn on the River Styx to claim all children she had by the age of 13.

But she didn't think she could handle it. Would she be ready to accept that responsibility? She didn't know but she knew she would have to accept her role as Danny's mother.

"I see you are struggling to come to grips with what is to come." Hera said as she appeared behind the younger goddess.

"Hera, I can't believe I am saying this but I require your advice." Artemis admitted. "I do not know what to do in this matter."

"I don't know what advice I can give you." Hera said truthfully.

"But you are the goddess of marriage. The glue that holds this dysfunctional family together." Artemis argued with teenage antics coming into her speech.

Hera only sighed and sat next to her step daughter. Hera seemed to grow a few years with stress.

"You even said it." Hera said. "Our family is dysfunctional. This family is falling apart. For millennia I have tried my best to keep our family united and in some cases I have been successful but in others I have failed my duty as the mother of this family. Our problem with the Romans has led to greater separations than I can mend. Zeus is too arrogant to accept help from our children and that is why he had closed off Olympus. The only child he talks to is Thalia."

Artemis nodded. It was true.

"The only advice I can give you is do what you believe to be right." Hera said. "Perhaps with your son, the first demigod, you can fix the errors I should have repaired."

"But what if what I believe is right is wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Do you love your son?" Hera asked.

"Yes, I have watched him for years and years." Artemis said.

"Then you will know what to do. This maternal sense exists within all women. When you synchronise with your son then you will find every answer you seek and everything will come naturally." Hera said.

Artemis found herself alone once again and sighed. Why was this so difficult?

She then stood up, notched an arrow and fired it into the distance. Perhaps a little hunting would do her good but before she could leave she got another visitor.

"Artemis?" Thalia asked as she walked into the room. "The rest of our sisters are wondering why we are heading back to New York City."

Artemis looked at the Young Huntress and sighed.

"The reason we are going to New York is because you girls will be staying at Camp Half-Blood for the time being." Artemis said. "And because we're going to see my son."

Thalia froze. Did Artemis say son?

"Thousands of years ago I fell in love with a mortal and gave him a child. But afterwards did I realise what kind of snake he was and I cursed him to a life of eternal suffering to mend my broken heart." Artemis explained. "I sent my son to a place where he would remain as a child for the next millennia or so and 16 years ago I removed him and placed him in a modern family."

"Who is your son?" Thalia asked.

"I'll give you a hint. He can transform into a ghost and is incredibly witty." Artemis said.

Thalia's jaw all but dropped.

"Danny?" She asked. "Danny Phantom is your son?"

~00000~

The first few hours at Camp Half-Blood after their arrival were pretty interesting. Upon arrival Tucker was immediately claimed as a caduceus appeared over his head. Tucker was disappointed that he wasn't the son of Hephaestus but didn't say that out loud in fear of his father smiting him.

Danny met the famous Percy Jackson and the two immediately became good friends. Turns out the Seaweed Brain and the Inviso-Bill had more in common than they original believed.

The only thing that seemed to be a problem was the fact that Danny had still been yet to be claimed. Many people believed that he would eventually be claimed by the Bonfire but time passed quickly and Bonfire came and went and Danny hadn't been claimed. Now everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night. Because Danny wasn't claimed he was to stay in the Hermes Cabin. Apparently this had many half-bloods angry. But there was nothing they could do so Danny and Dani had to stay in Hermes Cabin for the night.

Danny sat on his bed in the room and looked out the window that was right next to him. He was looking at the clear night sky, the stars but most importantly the moon.

When he first saw the moon that's what made him want to be an astronaut.

Danny then decided he didn't want to stay in here and look at the moon so he turned into his ghost form and flew onto the roof.

He then continued staring at the moon from the roof he sat on.

His hair was in his eyes and he couldn't help but notice how his hair colour went with the colour of the moon. He then looked at the moon and then his glove.

"Hm cool, the moon is the same colour as my glove as well." Danny said quietly.

He always loved going onto the roof and looking at the sky or taking a flight to calm him. And this time it still worked.

"_Hey mom or dad…"_ Danny muttered in ancient Greek not even knowing that he had gone into Ancient Greek _"I heard that the gods swore on the River Styx that they would claim their children at the age of thirteen. But if you can give me or show me something to show that you actually care about me, remember me or tell me why you haven't claimed me yet… then please do it." _

Danny then heard the wind blowing before he saw a present next to him. It was wrapped in black, white, green and blue wrapping paper… and it also had the famous white DP symbol on it.

Danny opened up the parcel and smiled.

"Sorry for doubting." Danny said with a chuckle as he looked up to the sky.

Before he went to sleep he heard a growl.

"What the?" Danny asked.

Danny looked around before he heard the roar again. Danny looked towards the forest and he noticed a faint glow of white light.

Danny then looked towards the parcel. "This looks like a good a time as any to try these out." He said with a smirk.

Within a few minutes he was walking through the forest in his ghost form. He had his trademark silvery white hair and neon green eyes. He wore a new armoured version of his hazmat suit. He wore a black skin tight form fitting armour that allowed great mobility alongside durability. He wore a white belt that had a nice long silver double edged blade with a green hilt strapped to his belt. There was also a white sash that connected to a cape and a hood and strapped to the sash was a small silver dagger. He also had his Logo in black on the sash. Hidden under his cape was also a quiver full of arrows. Finally he had white boots and white gloves.

Phantom hovered around quietly. He made sure to avoid the guards who were patrolling the forest. Something was going on here and Danny was going to find out.

Luckily he was a ghost so stealth was easy and these guards didn't even notice him.

As Phantom stalked the area he saw multiple traps lying around and he began to wonder what needed all these traps. According to everyone there was a barrier protecting the camp from monsters. He actually recalled hearing Percy say something like something had happened a few days back.

By the looks of the varying traps no one really knew what was inside the forest but they knew it was dangerous.

Phantom then began looking for tracks of whatever was in here and he actually found the tracks easily. They were rather large and were surrounded by burning earth.

By looking at the tracks, Phantom immediately realised that whatever this was, it was mechanical and reptilian. The tracks showed a bronze residue that pointed to the mechanical machine and there also seemed to be scales imbedded in the ground making the teen realise that this was reptilian.

Phantom then followed after the tracks and the more he did the more heat he felt.

Phantom then saw a white glow in the distance and smirked that was where he needed to go. He then threw up his hood as it became black.

Phantom then jumped into the air and flew towards the white light. He made sure to stay completely silent as he got closer to the light.

He stopped by a tree and stared with sheer awe at the Bronze Dragon that stood tall surrounded by white flames. It looked pretty cool and like something from a fabled dream.

Then again because Phantom was a demigod he assumed a lot of things would look like they were from a dream. But before he could continue to ponder he heard something… someone and so did the dragon.

They both turned and saw one of the Hephaestus kids. He saw the dragon and paled and before he could run the Dragon pounced at him and came in for a bite.

The Dragon was fast and the kid only a second faster and Phantom even faster.

Before the dragon could chomp on the kid's arm Phantom appeared next to him and pulled however he was a second slow and an ear piercing scream left his mouth.

Phantom saw what had happened and nearly gagged. His hand had been bitten off and leaving only a nub.

Phantom quickly flew off a good distance away.

"Stop squirming I got this." He said before he ripped a bit of his cape off – it regenerated – and tied it around the other's wrist. "This is gonna sting."

Phantom then proceed to freeze the exterior to cut off the blood flow as the other guy tried to remain calm and not shout out.

"I guess the curse really is real." The kid muttered to himself.

The two then saw two more half-bloods coming up to them.

"Yo take care of him. I have a dragon to hunt." Phantom ordered.

He then got up and threw his hood up and a bow appeared in his hand.

Phantom then flew after the Dragon and when he arrived he notched an arrow and fired it at the Dragon. That got its attention but didn't do much to harm it.

Phantom then decided to use the bow another time and stick to what he knew best. He cracked his knuckles as his hands began to glow with ice.

Phantom then charged for the Dragon as it charged towards him.

~00000~

Percy, Annabeth, Tucker and a few others ran into the forest all armed and also looked like they were in half armour and half pyjamas. What they found shocked them.

Danny stood with multiple cuts and burns covering his body and he was looking at some tracks.

"What happened here?" Annabeth asked.

"I discovered why you guys are so apprehensive of the forest." Danny said. "There's a bronze dragon hiding in here and is setting fire to the forest. I was able to handle it but it was strong. It escaped. I'm about to go hunt it.

Percy then gulped sadly.

"Uh hunt it?" he asked. "That bronze dragon is kinda of sentimental value to some of us. That dragon was the last great thing a friend of ours repaired before his untimely death."

Danny then nodded. "It doesn't matter any way. I wasn't going to destroy it. I'm going to capture it to prevent further disasters." He said.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"More importantly can't it wait till morning?" Tucker asked.

"No the night is my time." Danny said as he looked at the dragon tracks. "After our battle it's been injured slightly. I did some damage to the left leg so it won't be moving too fast."

The other demigods watched as Danny analysed clues around him before he took off running.

"Is it me or does he remind me of someone?" Annabeth asked.

"He's definitely familiar." Percy said. "I just can't place it who he reminds me of."

The demigods then chased after him.

"Has Danny always been this fast?" Percy asked to Tucker.

"Pretty much." Tucker muttered back.

As Danny ran through he felt a sense of pride around him. But the thing was that the pride wasn't his. It came from somewhere else and he could figure it came from his godly parent.

Danny then stopped as he looked at the tracks. There was a sudden turn.

"Guys this is bad." He said as he changed back into Phantom.

"What?" Percy asked out of breath as he arrived behind him.

"Take a look. Here. The tracks are doubling back and looks like this is in the direction of the camp." he said. "Now I've faced off against this thing and it's bloody strong and powerful. A surprise attack on the camp will be deadly especially with almost every one asleep. We need to get back now."

Danny then looked down at the tracks and smirked. "I got an idea. We can trap it. Percy you're the son of Poseidon right?"

"Uh yeah." Percy said.

"Can you manipulate water?" Danny asked.

Percy then scoffed as if it were obvious.

"Good." Phantom said. "You and I got a job to do. Annabeth, Tucker, I'm going to need you two to attempt to wake up the camp in case we fail."

Annabeth looked like she was about to argue but decided against it. Tucker and Percy merely accepted.

Danny then smirked and grabbed them before teleporting back into the centre of the camp.

"Okay based off of the distance we teleported and what I gathered from the tracks I say we have approximately two and a half minutes if it continues on its path. Three if it slows and five if it turns." Danny said.

Percy and Annabeth were really finding it hard to figure out who Danny resembled. His hunting skills, his natural leadership skills, his stealth and abilities all reminded them of someone but who they couldn't figure out.

Annabeth decided that she'd figure out later and took Tucker to warn the rest of the Camp.

Danny then explained his plan quickly to Percy and the two set to work.

Percy pulled out a large portion of sea water from the bay and raised it into a large wave.

Danny floated in the air and breathed in as he gathered all the power he could into his ghostly core. He was about to use two powers, one he mastered within a day and the other he had only used once. For some reason it felt as if his power had increased within his core and he could feel this other power more.

The bronze dragon then crashed through the trees with white flames surrounding it's body and burning the ground around.

Percy then crashed the water onto the dragon and doused the flames as the water also temporarily removed the Dragon's ability to make flames.

It was now defenceless and now Danny could do his job.

He focused on the dragon and frost began to grow around it but nothing else happened.

Danny continued to concentrate but he couldn't access the power.

"I need help." He muttered quietly as he began to feel strain.

"**Here you go Daniel." **A female voice said in his head.

Danny's eyes then snapped oven revealing a silver glow in his eyes as the overhead clouds parted revealing the full moon. It's rays shone down on Danny as his power increased phenomenally.

A large ripple flew from his body as everything slowed down because they felt a great weight add on to them.

The dragon was then slowed tremendously as an ice prison formed around the dragon.

The dragon thrashed and tried to escape but that wasn't working to full accuracy.

Every demigod that was on their way to escape stopped and watched as Danny worked his hardest to restrain the dragon but Danny paid them no mind. He was focused on restraining the dragon but he was feeling more and more fatigue. His energy was depleting fast and the trap wasn't working to full accuracy.

Twin white rings then appeared on Danny's waist as he fell down to the ground. He landed quite painfully and definitely had a few… a lot of broken bones.

But that wasn't what he was worried about. His trap had failed and the Dragon was free now. It only served as a slight distraction and the Dragon was able to break free of the icy prison. I guess that was what happened when Danny tried to use an experimental power and a newish power. Granted he was a master in his ice powers but gravity manipulation was bloody difficult. He stood slowly and glared only to be smacked back by the Dragon and having more bones broken.

The dragon roared and glared at the teen as white flames came into its mouth.

Danny then stood up despite his broken bones. If he was going to die he was going to die standing up to the monster and with a witty one liner.

"Hey Rusty toaster, is that the best you can do?" Danny said with a cocky smirk as he spat out some blood. "I've seen toys that hit harder than that. So why don't we try this again."

The dragon roared in outrage and charged towards the halfa and before Danny could be barbequed an arrow flew and hit into the Dragon. A few more arrows then flew into the spot where the first one hit and did some damage.

The dragon then roared and fled back to the forest.

Danny then turned around and froze. The woman behind had auburn hair and silver eyes that radiated power alongside love. She wore a white parka similarly to the girls by her side and what looked like black hunting armour/jeans and black jeans. But the scary thing was that she looked like a mirror image of Danny, just with different eyes and hair.

Everyone noticed this and they were all confused.

"I must say Danny Fenton, your hunting skill that you used to track down that Dragon was most impressive and although your trap failed it was a valiant effort." Artemis said with a warm smile. "In all honesty I couldn't be prouder son."

All the jaws dropped, including the huntresses. This was impossible.

"Mom?" Danny asked bewildered.

Artemis simply smiled.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 1.**

**Thalia: Definitely different from Son of Artemis.**

**Dani: I think it's better.**

**Shadow: So readers for question of the day… yes CA15 now includes a question of the day… which chapter do you think was better, this one of the first chapter of Son of Artemis? We'd love to hear you feedback in the reviews bellow.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? How will the half-bloods react to Danny being the Son of Artemis? Will the huntresses kill Danny? How will Thalia react in Danny's presence? Read, Review, favourite and follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Fitting In

Chapter 2: Fitting In

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to Son of the Hunt. Before we can continue with the story we need to reply to the reviews and give a brief recap:**

**Nightwing 509 – The way in which they met was similar to the original story but also different because Danny hunted a Dragon instead of fighting a giant.**

**Mat4244 – About Danny and Tucker trying to explain the concept to their Parents that they were going to a Demigod Camp, CA15 decided to skip that part out because it felt kind of redundant. Also thank you CA15 was trying for more depth.**

**16ckelman – CA15 tried for amazing.**

**SilverWolf01 – Thanks for loving.**

**Lee – If it keeps you guessing and in anticipation while also being good then CA15 knows he's doing his job right.**

**SerenaTheHedgehog – You should see what that lovely ending turns into in this chapter.**

**Funnybombninja – Good when people read this story it makes CA15 smile.**

**Azorawing – You couldn't wait for more? Well here's more.**

**Ice 88 – About meeting Danny's family…**

**Shadow: Now with that outta the way we can continue with the Brief Recap. Thalia if you please.**

**Thalia: Last time Danny learnt that he was adopted and his parents learnt that he was a Halfa and had a daughter…**

**Dani: Yeah about that. Why wasn't I a prominent character in the last chapter?**

**Shadow: Things have changed. You will still be an important character but not as important as Danny or Thalia.**

**Dani: That sucks. Please continue Thalia.**

**Thalia: Shortly after those revelations Danny and his friends and Grover Underwood were attacked by monsters. We then learned that Danny and Tucker were demigods and technically so was Dani because she was the daughter of a demigod. Danny, Tucker and Dani left with Grover to Camp Half-Blood where Tucker was claimed as the son of Hermes. Danny however wasn't claimed and was stuck in the Hermes cabin. At the end of the day Danny faced off against the Dragon that Charles Beckendorf fixed a while back. In the Battle Danny's mother was revealed to be Artemis.**

**Dani: Well duh, the story is called Son of the Hunt and is a reboot of Son of Artemis.**

**Shadow: Now we can continue with this fanfic. But first I need to explain a few things. In this story the mythology might change a bit and here's why. Some sources state that Artemis and Apollo were Zeus's eldest hence why they got Sun and Moon to be close to their father. Others state that Athena was born first. In this fanfic Artemis and Apollo were born first. Also there are other stories that state that Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes and other gods were born as gods and others state that they were half-bloods first before becoming gods. In this story they were born as gods. Now that you are caught up now we can continue.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Danny then stood up despite his broken bones. If he was going to die he was going to die standing up to the monster and with a witty one liner.

"Hey Rusty toaster, is that the best you can do?" Danny said with a cocky smirk as he spat out some blood. "I've seen toys that hit harder than that. So why don't we try this again."

The dragon roared in outrage and charged towards the halfa and before Danny could be barbequed an arrow flew and hit into the Dragon. A few more arrows then flew into the spot where the first one hit and did some damage.

The dragon then roared and fled back to the forest.

Danny then turned around and froze. The woman behind had auburn hair and silver eyes that radiated power alongside love. She wore a white parka similarly to the girls by her side and what looked like black hunting armour/jeans and black jeans. But the scary thing was that she looked like a mirror image of Danny, just with different eyes and hair.

Everyone noticed this and they were all confused.

"I must say Danny Fenton, your hunting skill that you used to track down that Dragon was most impressive and although your trap failed it was a valiant effort." Artemis said with a warm smile. "In all honesty I couldn't be prouder son."

All the jaws dropped, including the huntresses. This was impossible.

"Mom?" Danny asked bewildered.

Artemis simply smiled.

There was a silence. No one moved or did anything but only stared.

Some of the stares turned into glares from the Hunters of Artemis. One simple look and anyone could tell they were disgusted by Danny's existence. Another look from some of the other demigods showed fear. They were afraid of what this could mean.

Danny felt under pressure. He felt as if he had just entered a mine field with blood blossoms as the explosives. He could see from the huntresses that they immediately hated him and would rather have an arrow shot into his eyes than have him share a direct bloodline with Artemis. But Danny also could see what looked like hurt in their eyes. It looked as if they felt betrayed because they assumed Artemis did the one thing they swore to never do.

The only demigod that didn't seem to have any anger in her eyes was Thalia; she only looked at Danny half apologetic and half sorry.

Danny didn't feel any better when there was a flash of light and there stood, a mirror image of his twin sister, the god Apollo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Apollo exclaimed. "You have a son? I'm you brother how come you didn't tell me that you broke your oath. You were the first to hear everything from me. How come I am only hearing about your 16 year old son now? Do you know how many presents I have to buy to be a good uncle?"

"Apollo listen, I never broke my oath. Danny was born before I made the oath." Artemis said. "I left him in the lair of the Lotus Eaters two weeks after his birth, one week after I made the oath."

Apollo's eyes then widened.

"So you're telling me that he is 10 years younger than Athena? Six months older than Ares, 10 years older than Hephaestus and older than all the gods that came after." Apollo asked clearly bewildered.

"Yes." Artemis said.

"Do you realise how many presents I have to buy this kid? I don't have that much gold in the sun!" Apollo exclaimed as he nearly ripped out his hair. "And do you realise that makes him the first demigod, he should be given a thousand more gifts because of that honour."

"Apollo you won't have to buy him all those presents… and you could buy everything on this planet and Olympus and that won't be nearly enough to cover all the years." Artemis said with a role of her eyes.

Some of the half-bloods couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of the two gods while Danny seemed to shrink away. Danny noticed the huntresses' glares intensified. They probably believed him to be a coward now.

Apollo then took out a phone and decided to be a good uncle by giving Danny what he wanted and ordered multiple video games, consoles, comic books and so on and so forth and asked Hermes to deliver them. This only proved to irritate Artemis and she went on the defensive stating that Danny didn't need any of those things despite Danny wanting them all. The twin gods continued to argue making Danny feel more and more embarrassed with each passing second and felt more and more like turning invisible and leaving.

Eventually Hermes arrived and gave Danny the gifts Apollo got for him but before Danny could accept them, Artemis struck them with an arrow and damaged the stuff before she continued arguing with Apollo.

Hermes stared at the destroyed goods and then back at Danny.

"Let me guess their arguing over you?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Danny said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me guess, you're Apollo's son and you flirted with one of Artemis's huntresses." Hermes said.

Danny shook his head. "Nope I'm Artemis's son and Apollo didn't know I existed until a few seconds ago." Danny said with a deadpanned expression. "So I think now my social life at this camp has just been destroyed."

"Why is that?" Hermes asked.

"The huntresses probably want me dead and the others all have a look of fear in their eyes." Danny said. "Most will try to avoid me by the looks of it."

"At least you have Tucker." Hermes said to encourage the boy.

A few minutes of the arguments went by and to make matters worse more gods showed up in this brawl of the siblings. Dionysus tried to calm down to twins but gave up on them and called Ares to try and separate them but that failed as Ares encouraged the fight between the twins. To make matters worse Hephaestus appeared and recorded this for Hephaestus TV. Apparently the gods loved to watch these kind of things.

"Would you all shut up!?"

Here then appeared in-between Artemis and Apollo and she also towered over them. She grabbed both gods by the ears like any angry mother would do and gave them her best mother glare that would put Batman to shame.

"My family consistently falls apart with your bickering." Hera scolded her two step children. "Look at these demigods. They just barely survived an attack and need to keep their energy up but your arguing is keeping them awake. We are leaving now."

All around the half-bloods wondered the same thing. **"Since when did Hera care about demigods?" **

"But…" Artemis and Apollo started sounding like children.

"No buts." Hera said sternly. "These antics end now."

She then clicked her fingers and ever god vanished from Camp back to Olympus. Only Hera remained.

"Chiron. Artemis's hunters will remain here with you. That is why Artemis came here with them and also to see her son for the first time in years." Hera said before she herself vanished.

There was a silence as everyone found themselves glancing back to the halfa who caused this mess.

Chiron then cleared his voice to get everyone's attention. "Alright you heard Lady Hera. The huntresses will remain here." He said before he glanced at Danny who was still battered and bruised with burn marks and broken bones. "Somebody get him to the infirmary he did help defend the camp."

The kids of Apollo then awoke from the shock and went to help their cousin and Danny accepted their help, eager to get away from everyone. He did not want attention right now.

~00000~

The next morning Danny was cleared by the Apollo kids to leave the Infirmary. They were more than shocked with his enhanced healing. Danny still had a few broken bones but could still walk and shrug it off as if it were nothing.

Danny then made his way to the Artemis Cabin where he would be staying as long as he was at Camp.

"Dad." Dani exclaimed happily before Danny could go inside the cabin.

She jumped off the roof and tackled him.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a little Dragon. No big." Danny said with a smooth smirk.

"Really? You think it was that easy?" Dani asked she raised her eyebrow.

"Hell no." Danny said.

"Good I was worried about you." Dani said.

"That thing broke me in Half." Danny joked. "I have broken bones on broken bones."

"Then what are you doing out of the infirmary." Dani asked.

"Remember enhanced healing. I can walk around with a few broken bones. It's no problem." Danny chuckled.

"Alright then I'll take it easy on you when we train." Dani said.

"Take it easy on me?" Danny laughed. "Last time I checked you were the sidekick and I was the superhero. I am older, more experienced and more powerful."

"Hey that's only because I was destabilised when I was created. If I had been created without a destructive bio-code I would be the most powerful halfa in the world." Dani said proudly.

"I can agree with that." Danny said. "But you'd still be inexperienced and have no control over your powers. I have a good two years of experience on you."

Dani then threw a snowball into her father's face.

"Ha, ha very funny." Danny said.

The two then walked over to the Artemis Cabin and Dani walked in without a problem but before Danny walked in some of the hunters blocked the door and glared at him.

"State your business male." She hissed with venom in her voice.

Danny resisted the urge to role his eyes. This was going to take forever.

Danny then decided to say something humorous and witty. When in doubt go witty, humorous and sarcastic. That was one of Danny's mottos and he would use it here.

"I'm here because someone told mere there were highly venomous snakes roaming around and they wanted me the expendable one to get rid of them. I think you've been bitten by one already however because the venom in your tone is beyond the level of venom I have seen anywhere else." Danny said with a sarcastic smirk. "Why do you think I'm here? Artemis claimed me as her son and so the Camp stuck me in here."

The hunter in front of him was not amused.

"Listen male…" she began but Danny cut her off.

"Danny, the name is Danny." The raven haired teen said.

The girl then growled. "We devised some rules." She said simply. "You are only to come here a few hours each day…"

She then continued on about rules the huntresses made but Danny only felt irritation.

"Look, I understand that you don't like guys and love and all that chizz and I'm fine with that and I'm willing to compromise so that you don't have to be reminded of my existence." Danny said as he cut her off again. "But your rules are just plain stupid. The whole you will not speak unless spoken to and everything is just plain stupid. Having a schedule for me to come into this cabin and such, is well stupid. So when you actually decide to think of a plan that benefits us all give me a call."

Danny then teleported right behind her and was about to continue walking before the huntress grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Do not turn your back on me." She said. "Do not insult our rules. We still have much to discuss."

Danny then pushed her hand off and rolled his eyes. He figured this would happen when he talked his mother's maidens and he realised that it would be beyond impossible to get them to trust him.

"We don't have anything to discuss." Danny said. "It's simple. You girls obviously hate me and would prefer that I didn't exist. So I avoid you and you avoid me it's simple and easy."

Danny the moved past as the hunter scoffed.

"Nothing in this world is simple and easy." She said. "All of us understand this. You are a disgrace and an abomination in Artemis's name. You are nothing more than an ignorant male freak."

In a fluent motion faster than anyone could comprehend Danny spun and kicked her into the wall before firing a few arrows with precise accuracy and pinned her to the wall by her clothes. Danny then grabbed the nearest dagger and threw it at her face. It struck the wall and just barely missed her. There was a cut on her cheek as blood dripped out and some of her hair missing. The blade did cut her but in a non-lethal way.

"I suggest having a little less arrogance before my aim markedly improves." Danny said. He then walked away from the girls.

~00000~

By the time lunch came around Danny was more relaxed with his previous irritation having left him. He decided that he wouldn't let their attitude get to him. He was forced to deal with bullies every day at school and he saw the girls as no different only this time he could retaliate… not in physical attacks but in witty comebacks. He decided if no one would see him as the Son of Artemis and relate to being a good thing he decided they'd know him as the wisecracking witty guy with a good smile.

Before they began to see him as that he needed to attempt to make peace with the huntresses. So he walked up to the huntress who he threw a knife at. He had learned her name was Maria, she was a daughter of Aphrodite (how ironic) who had her heart broken a few too many times and became a huntress because of it and that she was the second lieutenant to Artemis and a bit bossy but he didn't let that dissuade him from what he was about to do.

"Look Maria right? Sorry for the way I acted today when I threw that knife at your head and uh kicked you." Danny said.

Maria looked satisfied. "Does this mean you are ready to accept your place and our rules, male?" she said with authority.

Danny didn't mean to step on her authority… okay he actually did but didn't mean he enjoyed it… okay maybe he did a bit… jeez he reminded himself of Vlad… point is he stepped on Amanda's authority by saying…

"Hell no." Danny laughed. "Look I understand that you don't want to see me but seriously you have to admit your rules are kinda whack. Now I'm willing to compromise but I'm not willing to stick to your rules. If you feel like making a compromise then you know where to find me."

Danny then left before another argument could begin. He quickly got to the mess hall to eat for lunch but he was stopped by Tucker.

"Dude if I'm correct you had multiple broken bones." Tucker said. "Shouldn't you be you know in the infirmary right now?"

"Na, you know I don't like staying in hospitals." Danny said. "Besides, the broken bones are nothing. The cuts are nice and healed and walking off a broken bone is nothing."

Tucker then raised an eyebrow before he tripped Danny making him hold in a yell.

"You know you're a terrible liar." Tucker noticed.

"Thanks Tuck and here I thought you were meant to be my best friend." Danny said as he floated back up. "Now here you are tripping me and kicking me around. Don't you know my bones are broken?"

"You know if Sam were here she'd haul your ass back into the infirmary… before she kills you for getting so beat up." Tucker said.

"Why do you think I'm glad she isn't a demigod like us?" Danny chuckled.

Tucker then chuckled with Danny. The two best friends continued to walk until they stopped by the Mess Hall.

"Alright dude, if you need me I'm sitting with all the thieves." Tucker said.

"I'll be by the huntresses." Danny said.

The two then fist bumped and walked to their respective tables.

Danny noticed immediately that none of the girls wanted to sit next to him. They even made sure to sandwich Dani so that Danny wouldn't get seat.

"Wow harsh." Danny muttered.

Thalia then rolled her eyes and made space for Danny who gladly sat down next to her.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"Remember male if you flirt with any of us…" Thalia started in a half jokey half serious manner.

"Let me guess, you'll electrocute me and shoot an arrow into my eye." Danny said. "Yeah I know you told me this already. I'm hurt now, after all we've been through you now treat me coldly again."

He then faked rubbing a tear from his eye while some of the others scoffed.

"How do you know Thalia?" Maria sneered.

"What she didn't tell you?" Danny asked as he faked shock.

"My father had him help me with a mission last year." Thalia said. "This was when I first began to learn he was similar to Artemis and…"

She stopped as her mind clicked she know understood.

"I get it now." Thalia said.

"Get what?" Maria asked.

Thalia stared at Danny and paled. "Now I know why my father sent me to work with you." Thalia said. "You were in that mural we saw. It showed a male representing Artemis and that was you."

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

The other huntresses froze.

"Dad, what's she talking about?" Dani asked.

"A male representing Artemis that's not possible." Maria said.

"I gotta agree with her on this one." Danny said. "I may be her son but me representing her is kind of random. She does believe men are inferior and all that jazz so me as her representative is crazy."

"It makes sense as well." Thalia said. "Because Danny was naturally born to Artemis that means his skills naturally surpass any hunting skills we might have."

"I'm sorry what?" Danny asked.

"What did you do to Thalia?" Maria growled as she glared daggers at Danny.

"Whoa, whoa I didn't do anything to her." Danny defended. "I'm just as confused as her."

"You're lying." Another huntress said.

"He's got her under his influence." Another yelled out.

Danny only face palmed. Why did these girls have to be so closed minded.

"He is not controlling me or anything nor am I under his influence." Thalia said. "I am thinking logically. I am a daughter of Zeus and so naturally I have electric abilities and excellent aim. Percy is the son of Zeus and naturally he has control over water and the ability to control sea creatures and horsed. Nico is the son of Hades and naturally commands the dead. Danny is Artemis's son and naturally has superior hunting and stealth skills."

"But that's besides the point, I can't be the rep of Artemis." Danny said. "I'm a guy."

"Yes you are." Thalia said. "It's because you're her son. You are the only child making you the only viable option to represent her."

"But there were 14 murals for each of the fourteen major gods. And correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure Hestia and Hera don't have children." Danny said.

"Fourteen?" Thalia then realised something. "I need to talk to Chiron. I think I might have just found a link to the Great Prophecy."

She then hopped off her seat and sped towards Chiron but then stopped as lightning flashed overhead.

Dark clouds then gathered over the camp and lightning continued to flash overhead.

Immediately she felt Danny's presence behind her.

"I don't think you should say anything yet." Danny said. "It seems you got the gods anxious."

"Noted." Thalia said.

The two then walked back to their table as the storm clouds dissipated.

Whatever this prophecy was it was important.

~00000~

After lunch all the demigods were sent to training in their individual cabins. However because two of the cabins (Poseidon) had only one Camper the two joined another Cabin (Artemis).

The girls were less than delighted that they had to bear the burden of two extra boys but were too busy hating Danny to attack Percy and Nico.

The huntresses decided, without consulting Percy, Nico and Danny, to train in swordplay for a while before going to ranged attacks.

Maria saw this as her chance to get what she wanted.

"Fenton." she called out.

At least she stopped calling him male.

"If I beat you then you abide by my rules." Maria said. "If you win we do it your way."

Danny then smirked. "Alright no prob. Do you want me to go easy, medium, hard, master or don't hold back on you?" he asked.

"Don't hold back." Maria smirked she then grabbed a silver sword and then held a bronze one out to him.

"No need I have my own." Danny said before his present appeared in his hand. A long silver double edged sword with a green hilt and a wolf head at the end of the hilt appeared. On the sword the words 'Silver Wolf' were engraved within the metal.

"Where did you get that sword?" Maria asked. "Only hunters are allowed to wield silver weapons."

"Mom gave it to me." Danny said. "Now are we ready to battle or what?"

"Let us get this over with." Maria said.

The two then clashed as sparks flew from their swords.

Maria felt Danny's skill in the sword. It would seem that he had quite a bit of sword combat experience… different styles of it. This was slightly problematic for Maria because since she was Aphrodite's daughter she naturally wasn't all that good with weaponry and had to train harder than most to be a good fighter. She was better with a bow and arrow but when it came to close range weaponry she wasn't as effective. She was still good but not the best. That is why she usually wore more revealing clothing to distract men… and sometimes it worked on females… that way she could use more skill. In some cases being a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite was good.

The problem was that this didn't work on Danny. Either he was gay or he really was the son of Artemis as he was laser focused on the battle.

Danny found no strain. She was good and Danny knew that but she was underestimating him and obviously wasn't good with hand to hand combat. He also noticed something. She constantly left herself open on her right side. She was left handed, as Danny gathered by the way she held her sword and she was focusing more on offence than defence. This left her right side more vulnerable. It would seem that she also was nursing a previous injury and that Danny could use to his advantage.

Danny then sidestepped her next attack instead of blocking before he did a sweeping kick to the right and tripped her. He then pointed his sword at her throat as she looked back up.

"Dead." Danny said. "If it's any consolation, my adopted mother trained me in combat before I became a hero. I was also trained by ghosts in combat and swordplay. So if I'm correct we have negotiations to make regarding me and the Cabin."

Maria then slapped the sword out of her face.

"Alright you're good with a sword but we don't know about other things." Maria said.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Danny said.

A few more sword battles took place after that. Some of them Danny lost and others he won. Against Percy he lost but Percy added he had a lot of potential and against Thalia both were evenly matched. Danny won against Nico who wasn't the best with a sword.

After the sword fights they decided to try ranged attacks. Percy and Nico were quick to make fools of themselves in front of the huntresses as long range wasn't their specialty. The huntresses were all exceptional, even the newer ones were quite good.

Danny was the last one to shoot at the targets.

"The easy stuff then no problem." Danny said.

Maria then scoffed at when Danny said easy.

"Hitting targets is no easy task." She said. "You have to be precise and…"

Three arrows hit dead centre in the moving targets that had been set up.

The huntresses stared at Danny who had a bow similar to theirs aimed at the targets.

Danny then proceeded to put the bow away as his hands began to glow with ecto energy. He then threw small precise balls and hit each target right in the dead centre. He also had no problem hitting the moving targets.

"Accuracy, Aim and Focus." Danny said simply with a smirk.

"Wow I guess you really are the son of Artemis." Thalia said.

"Really I thought it was obvious when she claimed me." Danny said sarcastically.

Thalia then punched him in the arm.

~00000~

By the time the end of the day came Danny was wiped out. He instantly fell asleep on his bed in the Cabin and instead of having your average everyday dream he found himself on the moon.

Standing next to him staring down at the Earth was his mother.

"Hello Danny." Artemis said both elegantly and nervously.

Danny merely chuckled.

"Let me guess, not much experience talking to your son?" Danny asked.

Artemis then seemed to relax and nodded. "Yes, I'm worried about what I might say." Artemis said.

"Just being able to talk to you removes any chance of doubt or anything along those lines." Danny said.

"That's good." Artemis said. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you earlier, Zeus has Olympus on lockdown. No god is allowed to have any contact with any demigods or with any mortals. We are stuck up here with no way to contact you but we have our ways and some of us really want to see our children."

Danny nodded. "Why is Olympus on Lockdown and…" he hesitated and Artemis noticed.

"Did I leave you for over a thousand millennia?" Artemis asked.

"A thousand millennia?" Danny exclaimed.

Artemis only chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Allow me to explain both." She said. "To understand the reason I hid you away you have to understand what happened shortly before. Firstly you were the first demigod born. And you were born 10 after Athena and a few months before Ares. However a few years before your birth Zeus had reason to believe that the child of a god and a mortal would rise up and kill him and take the throne. Because of this he banned demigods, but then you were born. I hid you away to protect you from his wrath."

Danny was shocked but he let his mother continue.

"However as the years passed more gods followed in my steps and had children with mortals but they were executed instantly. Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore and began to help the mortals. I went to Chiron and had him help train the demigods and give a chance to live." Artemis continued. "However I only postponed their death by a few years. The gods still found them and killed them. Zeus would not take chances with our children. But soon a greater threat arose the Giants. Zeus learned we could not kill giants on our own and luckily the demigods came to our aid. Despite what we had done to their kin they still helped us and proved themselves pure heroes. Zeus decided from then to keep demigods around but was still apprehensive of them. I could have taken you out then but… I was afraid that if Zeus learned that you were the first he would have you executed as well. I could not lose you as well and by this time I had watched many of my hunters be executed watching my own flesh and blood die would kill me emotionally. That is part of the reason why he has closed off Olympus now. He believes that perhaps a Demigod might rise up and kill him. He is also embarrassed over the fact that Demigods defeated Kronos and not him."

"Wow." Danny said. "But why was he so afraid of us?"

"Because unlike us or the titans or the giants or Gaea herself you demigods are… beyond us." Artemis said. "We always pretend to be the most powerful of the beings but demigods could easily surpass us if they knew how."

"How so?" Danny asked.

"It's too complicated to explain now." Artemis said. "But because we all share a single bloodline we are flawed. All the gods came from Gaea and then interbred amongst themselves."

"Eww." Danny said. "That's gross."

"Truer words have never been said but since you demigods have another bloodline… your more powerful. You are all half human half god… and now you are also half ghost." Artemis said. "Perhaps you are the most powerful being our world has."

"Mom are you trying to give me an ego?" Danny asked. "I'm pretty sure you hate guys with an ego."

Artemis then chuckled.

The two then sat and continued to watch as the earth rotated.

"I have seen all of your adventures you know." Artemis spoke after a while. "I must say I'm quite proud of what you managed to accomplish. You went from being a random child in the world to being a hero with no training or guidance just your own knowledge of life."

"Well actually I did have a bit of training. My adopted mother, Maddie Fenton, taught me how to use a sword when I was younger. She taught me a bit of combat and other things." Danny said.

"I know of your mother. She was a former huntress of mine but left the life because she wanted a chance to love and live a normal life." Artemis said.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"Yes, she was quite good and it saddened me to see her leave but I didn't force her to stay." Artemis said. "She was actually a daughter of Athena."

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"You will learn about Fenton family history soon enough. Now isn't the time." Artemis said. "Sadly I must leave. I think Zeus is about to realise that I am having an illegal conversation. We'll talk later."

Danny then shot awake in his bed in the Cabin. He looked out the window and noticed that it was still night time.

Deciding he didn't feel like sleeping he went onto the roof and sat down and stared at the moon and stars.

Danny looked at the constellation of Orion and noticed it looked like there was an arrow hitting him.

"Hey dad, I know you can't hear me cause your dead and stuff but I gotta ask, what the hell were you thinking when you broke mom's heart?" Danny said dryly. "She's awesome and everything but you had to go cheat on her. What kind of a man does that? If you were alive I'd probably beat you up for breaking mom's heart, you jerk."

"He was a jerk wasn't he?"

Danny then rose up quickly in a fluid motion that made him look like a vampire. He then turned.

"Thalia what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Thalia said.

Danny then went back to laying on the rooftop.

"Just thinking." Danny replied.

"Can't sleep?" Thalia asked.

"Not really." Danny said. "I just had a good conversation with my mom in my dreams and I just awoke. So I came out here."

"And began bad mouthing your dad?" Thalia asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Danny said.

Thalia chuckled. "At least I know I'm not alone. I came out here to bad mouth my mom." Thalia said.

"How come?" Danny asked.

Thalia didn't know why she was talking about this with him but she was just doing it. Maybe she felt she could trust him with the way he looked to peaceful and trustworthy with the moonlight shining on his good looking body… Stupid Teenage hormones. Thalia was really getting sick of her hormones.

"My mom went crazy when she discovered my dad was an all-powerful god. It caused her to do a few crazy things." Thalia said.

"Okay I understand that." Danny said. "How are you even up here? Don't you have a fear of heights?"

"You remember that?" Thalia asked.

"Well duh, I'll always remember the times you almost killed me because I did something wrong that day. Shooting an arrow at my face was the first time you tried to kill me because I teleported us to the top of the Empire State Building." Danny said. "But still you didn't answer my question."

"What if I don't feel like answering." Thalia said as she turned a head away. "You are a male. I don't have to tell anything to another arrogant male."

"You mean like how you told me you and your mother didn't get along?" Danny asked with a sly smirk.

"I have a lightning bolt and I'm not afraid to use it." Thalia said.

"I have the power to manipulate gravity and I'm not afraid to use that." Danny said with a smirk.

"You don't know how to control the power." Thalia replied.

"Touché." Danny said.

"You may be good with weapons but in a battle of wit you are unarmed." Thalia said with a proud smirk.

A snowball then hit her in the face.

"You can be sexist all you like, you can make males seem arrogant all you like, but dis my wit and we have a problem." Danny said with a half glare half smirk. "Witty combat is my best weapon. More effective than any blade or power I might have."

"How so?" Thalia asked.

"I have what you might call a silver tongue." Danny said. "I can speak in so many different ways that I can manipulate people into attacking blindly or into doing what I say."

"Like charmspeak?" Thalia asked.

"No like wit." Danny said. "I can't directly order people to do what I want and if I did it would suck and I would try to never use it."

"I'm confused." Thalia said.

"Never mind, hopefully you'll learn eventually." Danny said.

"You're a weird kid you know that Fenton?" Thalia chuckled.

"Takes one to know one." Danny said. "You know this feels unfair. You know my last name but I don't know yours."

Thalia then pushed Danny off the roof but he caught himself with flight.

"Sorry but that's confidential." Thalia said before she went back inside the Cabin.

Danny chuckled before he landed back on the roof. He looked back at the sky and continued to think.

He didn't lie when he told Thalia he came up here to think. He had a bad feeling that something was coming and soon. His mother's words had only reinforced that feeling.

Whatever was coming Danny prayed that he was ready.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2.**

**Dani: Wow long chapter.**

**Thalia: I know right.**

**Dani: I still feel like I need to be in this fanfic more.**

**Shadow: You say that with every fanfic.**

**Dani: And thus we realised how true it is. There's too little of me.**

**Thalia: You need to accept what you have.**

**Shadow: Truer words were never spoken now for the Question of the Day. In the last chapter we unveiled Danny's new ghost form outfit and if you remember it then what did you think of the outfit?**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

In a large underground cavern that had two sealed elevator doors everything was silent. Nothing seemed to be happening and the two guards and god sighed.

The god was Thanatos the Greek God of Death and keeper of the doors of Death.

He had come in to make sure the doors of death were still sealed and as always the doors remained closed and everything was in order… at least until there was a hard knock at the door.

They turned shocked and a loud banging was heard at the other side of the door. They were so focused on watching as the door was beaten on at the other end that they didn't notice as a purple swirl of energy appeared behind them.

Plasmius floated with an evil smirk before he blasted Thanatos in the back with an ecto blast.

With Thanatos no longer focusing cracks appeared on the door. Next thing they knew the doors flew open as someone walked out. His once tan skin now cracked and pale as if made from ash and blood. His once raven black hair now stark white along with his beard and his once icy blue eyes now dulled and a mix of black and red. He had an arrow sticking in one eye and arrows sticking in his back and chest. He wore the remains of Greek armour as chained balls weighed him down.

He also had a single blade in his arm and he used it to stab one guard while he pulled the arrow in his eye out and used it to stab the other guard.

"Ahh so you are Daniel's father?" Plasmius said as he knocked out Thanatos. "It really is an honour to meet you. I heard you escape before and I must say you were quite ferocious."

"Who are you?" the man asked with a heavy accent

"I am the man who can help you." Plasmius said with an evil grin. "I can help you gain vengeance against the ones who placed you in the pit. And I can bring you your son. But introductions fine, I am Vlad Plasmius."

Vlad extended his hand for the man to shake.

"I am Orion." The man replied as he shook Vlad's hand.

"Well Orion welcome to Gaea's army."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Thalia: We are so screwed**

**Dani: Oh my god.**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother f**king table to flip.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rise

Chapter 3: Rise

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals and readers alike to Son of the Hunt. Before we can continue I need to reply to the reviews and Thalia needs to do the brief recap.**

**SilverWolf01 – How many tables do you have for me to flip? Also when CA15 gave Danny's sword a name he didn't realise you shared a name with the sword. He just thought of the name and used it.**

**Azorawing – Yeah Danny's dad is Orion and they will meet sooner than you expect.**

**danifan3000 – Yes more Danny Phantom ghosts will arrive and have a connection to the gods. But as for Artemis… well CA15's got a special ghost who can work with her.**

**Ice 88 – True.**

**Shadow: Now for the brief recap. Thalia if you may.**

**Thalia: Alright last chapter Danny struggled to come to grips with the fact that he was Artemis's son and how everyone treated him because of it. The huntresses of Artemis were left at Camp and they wouldn't stop giving Danny a hard time.**

**Dani: You say they as if you're not their leader.**

**Thalia: Shut up Dani. Danny spent the whole day being mistreated but his day ended positively with a conversation with his mother and afterwards a conversation with me. Danny also had a sense of foreboding and has a feeling something bad will happen.**

**Dani: And if we're lucky then something bad will happen.**

**Shadow: How the hell is that lucky?**

**Dani: Lucky for the readers because something interesting happens as opposed to teenagers fitting in to more teenagers.**

**Shadow: *Face palms* Okay let's continue with the fanfic now.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Danny had been at Camp Half-Blood just over a weak now and so far his life hadn't gotten any easier. The huntresses were still apprehensive of him and the other campers still had a bit of fear for Danny. The only people who weren't generally trying to avoid him were Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Dani and Tucker. Danny didn't even know what was going on with Thalia. It was like she was trying to be friends with him but kept on pulling back when he explained this to Percy and Tucker they both laughed and called him clueless.

Danny didn't know why people constantly called him that but apparently there was something he was clearly missing.

At the current moment he watched as Dani humiliated all the Ares kids by beating them all in arm wrestling, even the ones with superior and close to herculean strength. All of them felt devastated that they were beaten by a twelve year old girl. One of the younger kids of Ares tried to flirt with Dani after she beat him but stopped when Danny sent an ice cold glare that put Hera's motherly glare to shame.

As far as Danny was concerned no boys would be coming anywhere near to his daughter. Great now he was beginning to sound like the huntresses.

"Wow, if someone told me a small twelve year old girl with zero training was beating all the Ares kids in an arm wrestle I wouldn't have believed it." Annabeth said. "But here we are watching history in the making as Dani defeats everyone."

"I probably could have done the same thing when I was twelve." Percy said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh please, the closest thing you got to beating a kid of Ares at that age was a wedgie plus a swirly before dunking toilet water on Clarisse." Danny laughed.

"Annabeth showed you the video didn't she?" Percy asked dryly.

"She emailed it to me." Danny said with a smirk.

"I really hate you Fenton." Percy said dryly.

"Percy by the way Rachel will be coming by soon." Annabeth said. "Who knows perhaps our oracle might have something interesting to tell us."

"Who's Rachel?" Danny asked.

"She's a mortal who is also our Oracle." Percy explained. "She became our oracle at the end of the war."

Danny simply nodded. Maybe he might be able to talk to Rachel about this feeling of foreboding he was having and see if she might be able to help him find some clarity on it.

In a few moments they left because it was lunch time. Everyone was converging in on the dining pavilion with Danny, Percy and Annabeth at the front.

Percy and Annabeth then noticed the red haired oracle and pulled Danny to her so that he could be introduced.

"Hey Rachel." Percy greeted.

"Hi Percy, hi Annabeth." Rachel replied.

"Rachel this is one of our newest demigods." Annabeth said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Danny said as he extended his hand to shake. "Danny Fenton, son of Artemis."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle of Camp Half-Blood." Rachel said as she shook his hand… but then her eyes began to glow green as green smoke filled the area.

Everyone then took notice and then two kids of Apollo quickly acted and grabbed a stool before they placed it behind her.

Rachel then slumped onto the stool as the green fog began to thicken.

"_The saga begins with the son of the Hunt  
To face a corrupted soul for the blade with edges blunt.  
The trails lie in the west  
As does the place of the skies rest.  
Only the storm and the thief participate  
While the Owl and Sea navigate.  
The prodigal son to live or die by his blood  
Or to be betrayed and swallowed by mud."_

Rachel then slumped over unconscious and Danny took a step back.

"Was that what I think it was?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah it was." Percy replied. "Danny's got a quest and it sounds pretty important."

~00000~

While sitting at lunch Danny didn't feel like eating and only stared at his plate.

Although the huntresses wouldn't admit it they were kind of worried. There would never be a single meal where Danny didn't have a fight with Maria and say some witty lines so with him so quiet the atmosphere felt drained. Dani tried to bring him back to reality but he remained silent.

Maria tried to argue to him to bring back his witty spark but there was nothing. Danny didn't argue or complain or anything he just sat and stared at his plate.

Even after lunch Danny didn't do much. He remained quiet as he pondered the situation. However much to the relief of everyone around him he opened his mouth eventually.

Danny accepted that this was happening and went back to his usual witty self.

At the end of the day all the entire Camp was at the Amphitheatre where it was confirmed that Danny would go on the quest as soon as possible… tomorrow. Now all they needed was people to go on the quest with him.

"Heroes. Danny Fenton is going on a quest tomorrow and the prophecy mentioned four others would be traversing with him." Chiron called out to the demigods. "This already means the mission will be more dangerous as there will be five demigods instead of three. Whoever goes on this quest will be a magnet for monsters but it needs to happen regardless. Who wants to volunteer for this quest?"

No one looked enthusiastic and no one moved a muscle at least until…

"I'll go." Thalia said.

"What why?" Maria asked.

"The prophecy said the storm. And unless you know another child of Zeus who could be a Storm then by all means let me know." Thalia said.

"I guess that means I'm going as well." Percy said. "Being the only son of Poseidon that exists."

"Thank you Percy and Thalia." Chiron said. "The prophecy also mentioned thieves and Owls. Athena and Hermes who will go from your Cabin."

There was a murmur amongst the demigods in both Cabins. It would seem that both were still apprehensive of the Halfa.

"I'll go." Tucker said eventually making Danny smile.

"So will I." Annabeth said.

"It's settled then." Chiron said. "You five get ready for the next upcoming days. The rest of you. Starting tomorrow we will begin to prepare for whatever is coming. We have a feeling this quest will be the beginning of the Great Prophecy."

The heroes then disbanded. It seemed this would be a long next few days.

Danny walked slowly towards the Artemis Cabin as he thought more about the prophecy. However any attempts to try and scramble the prophecy in his mind only led to confusion.

He decided to shrug it off and hope that the prophecy would unravel itself during the quest. As he walked he felt an arm grab him and pull him.

Danny quickly turned and went on the offensive but stopped when he saw who pulled him.

"Maria what do you…?" Danny started.

"Listen Male and listen good." Maria had a lot of venom in her voice. "I don't like the idea of Thalia going with you on this stupid quest. She shouldn't be going with this many males. She shouldn't go with any males at all. If you try anything I won't hesitate to…"

Danny vanished from her grip before she could finished. He didn't have time for this he had to plan his next course of action.

He packed everything he believed he might need for this journey.

"Dad? Why do you get to go on a quest and not me?" Dani whined.

"Since when do you whine?" Danny asked.

"Since I was excluded from this quest." Dani said.

"Hey I don't write the prophecies." Danny said as he raised his arms defensively.

"Well duh, they were written thousands of years ago and I'm pretty sure you weren't alive a thousand years ago." Dani said.

"Actually I was. Remember my mom left me in the lair of the lotus eaters for multiple millennia." Danny said.

"Oh yeah I forgot that." Dani said with a face palm.

"Jeez your attention span is horrifying." Danny said with a groan.

"What did you expect? I'm **your** clone." Dani argued.

The huntresses behind chuckled.

"Oh jeez I forgot you were all in here listening." Danny said.

"Sorry it's not every day we see a teenaged demigod father and his pre-teen daughter arguing." One of the huntresses, Alexa, said.

Danny simply rolled his eyes.

"Great now I'm a comedy act." Danny muttered. "Who knows perhaps if I keep this up they'll stop hating me."

"Not a chance male." Another replied.

"Only time we'll start seeing you as an equal is if you end up dating one of us." Another said.

"Oh please." Danny said. "If I were to try and succeed, my mom would probably smite me and whoever I dated wouldn't be one of you anymore."

"You think your mother would smite you?" Maria said as she walked in.

"Well duh. I may be her blood son but still, she is a goddess of maidens. Let's be honest she'd probably prefer you over me." Danny said.

"Do you really think Artemis would be so uncaring as to choose others over her own son?" Maria asked with an insulted tone.

"When Artemis sticks you away for a thousand millennia because she is ashamed of your existence and because you are the only living reminder of her former lover than please let me know." Danny said as he bowed his head in shame.

The atmosphere in the room grew colder as the girls quieted down. They didn't think of it that way. In that sense Danny had a tougher life than any of them. They had all heard how his family had hunted him earlier in his life because of his powers and now hearing this made their hearts break a little.

"Sorry Danny." Alexa said quietly as all the huntresses slowly left the room to give him some breathing space.

Only Danny and Dani were left in the room and once they were sure the girls were well out of range smiled crept onto their faces.

"Dad you are evil." Dani said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"I'm not evil I was just tired of their hateful behaviour so I made it seem as Artemis didn't care." Danny said before he looked to the moon through his window. "I hope that doesn't make you mad mom but really they had some real sexist issues to deal with."

"It's fine Danny."

Danny and Dani then spun around and saw Artemis behind them sitting on one of the beds. The only different this was that this time she had raven black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Wow." Dani said. "You're really beautiful grandma."

Artemis chuckled.

"Another name I never once believed I would be called." Artemis said. "But I should have suspected it when I got a son. Come here Danielle, I want to look at the elusive daughter of my elusive son."

Dani then walked over to Artemis and it was at that moment Danny noticed something. Dani didn't look exactly Artemis like Danny did. There was a difference, despite small there was one regardless. Dani's eyes weren't icy blue, they were electric blue. Her facial structure was also slightly different. Danny didn't know who she reminded him off but he felt as if he was so close to the answer.

Danny then decided to shrug off the wonder and talk to his mother.

"So mom what brings you down to the mortal realm?" Danny asked.

"Your quest." Artemis said. "This is not going to be easy Danny. This will be the start of something extremely dangerous."

"How dangerous are we talking here?" Danny asked.

"Dangerous enough that the world will be forever lost to the forces of evil." Another voice said.

Clockwork then appeared in the room next to Artemis.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked. "I haven't seen you since I last travel through time. How have you been?"

"Same as always Daniel." Clockwork said. "And it is an honour to meet your elusive daughter."

"Why does everyone keep calling me elusive?" Dani said. "I don't even know what it means."

"It means… oh I'll explain it later." Danny said. "But what was that you were saying about dangerous?"

Clockwork cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable.

"He has escaped." Clockwork said.

All the colour drained from Danny's face.

Artemis and Dani were confused.

"How, how is this possible? He was being watched by you and you know everything." Danny said.

"Dad who is Clockwork talking about?" Dani asked.

Danny's face went dark as his hair shielded his eyes.

"He is my ultimate enemy. The most powerful force I have ever faced. Dan Plasmius. A mix of myself and Vlad from nine years into the future." Danny said.

"I've never heard of him." Artemis said.

"That is because I didn't allow you to." Clockwork said. "The only people who know the full extent of this battle are Daniel, myself and Dan. His friends Sam and Tucker only know small parts. His family had all events erased from their mind. It was too much of an experience for any of them to handle."

"But I am his mother you shouldn't have blocked this from me." Artemis said.

"If I had known you would have interfered and that would have led to your destruction alongside the rest of Olympus." Clockwork explained. "However there is good news in this. Dan has been weakened and young Daniel has only grown stronger."

"But Clockwork I gotta ask. How did he escape?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it seems kind off impossible to escape someone who can see everything." Dani said.

"That is the problem. Earlier I told you that I see the time stream as a parade but from above. I see all the twists and turns it might or might not take." Clockwork said. "That is what has happened now. As of recent times I haven't been able to know exactly what would happen but only every alternate future from a certain point onward. I don't know what the immediate future is all I know is what might happen. This was how Dan escaped, because I didn't know what would happen next. That is why I came here to see you. To help you in any way possible to go down the best possible future."

Danny stood frozen after hearing what Clockwork said.

"So what do we do?" Danny asked.

They then talked for a few more minutes. Clockwork was limited by what he could tell Danny but still helped in the way he could.

Shortly after Clockwork then returned to his abode in the Ghost Zone and left Artemis with Danny and Dani.

Despite the problem they had learned Artemis still tried to do what she originally came to do and that was talk with her son. She gave him a bit of advice for the quest and also generally talked to him.

Soon she was forced to leave but she promised Danny that she would be able to give him advice when he needed it for the quest.

Artemis left and Danny and Dani were left alone in the Cabin

~00000~

The next morning Danny, Thalia, Tucker, Percy and Annabeth sat around a small table. They were going to leave after breakfast but were currently discussing the prophecy.

"So before we go does anyone have any idea where we should be going to?" Percy asked.

"Well let's look at the prophecy." Tucker said. "That might have a clear indication on where we need to go."

"Well the Prophecy said '_The trails begin the west' _so perhaps west is the way to go." Danny said.

"But that doesn't really sum it down to where we should head to." Thalia said.

"Actually I think it does." Annabeth said. "I heard a while ago that in Amity Park a competition would begin that put people to insane trails to test their, mind, body, spirit and other things."

"Oh yeah the Amity Trails evolution challenge." Tucker said. "If so then we have a challenge they aren't easy."

"I don't think those challenges are for us however." Percy said. "Monsters, gods and demigods make a habit of hiding within mortal activities and making their own activities."

"So if you said the Amity Trails Evolution Challenge is insane for mortals then for us it should be suicide." Thalia said.

"So everyday life." Annabeth said with a shrug.

"Pretty much." Percy said.

The three more experienced demigods let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Well seeing that you guys find the little suicide trip to be a big problem then boy are you gonna love the news I tell you next." Danny said. "I learned who the corrupted soul is in the prophecy. He is… well to put it bluntly, me nine years from now."

"Wait what?" Thalia asked. "Great now I sound like you."

"Dude I thought you defeated him." Tucker said.

"I did but he escaped." Danny said. "But to answer your question, pretty much last year I ended up cheating on my CAT test and my teacher figured it out. So he called my parents to have a chat by the Nasty Burger but it had been damaged in one of my previous battles. So as they stood there my best friends Sam and Tucker and my sister Jazz ended up arriving on the scene and during that time the nasty burger exploded killing them all."

"But Tucker's right here." Percy said.

"Yeah but this is dealing with time travel." Danny said. "After their death I would have been sent to live with my Dad's "best friend" and there I would have been feeling so much pain that I wanted my ghost half removed… only problem was that freed Phantom to rip the ghost half out of Plasmius. By the way my dad's best friend is Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius a halfa like myself. After then Phantom would overshadow Plasmius and his evil side would overwhelm my evil side. Then for the next ten years he would go on a rampage and kill everyone in the world and become the most powerful being to live."

There was a silence.

"But then I came into the picture. Last year when I was meant to write the CATs I found the test answers and I was going to cheat at least until Sam, Tucker and I got trapped in the future. Long story short Dan tried to make sure his future was absolute and tried to kill my family. Only problem was he succeeded and for a few seconds I had lost everything at least until my guardian Clockwork reversed the clock and gave me a second chance." Danny said.

"Wait you mean I…?" Tucker started. "Whoa dude I'm sorry."

"Why do you think I never allowed you guys to come on ghost hunts with me from that moment onward?" Danny said. "I lost everything I cared about once I couldn't bear to lose it again."

"So this person has been released." Percy said. "No doubt he'll try and make his future a reality once again."

"This is kind of good news." Thalia said. "I assume evil you killed only those who you knew close to you at that time and only after he became more powerful was he able to kill a god. If he were to try he'd have to also kill Artemis and perhaps the others who have grown close to you here as well for there to be that future to be possible. He can't take that chance."

Danny then nodded. "That is true. But Clockwork assured me that Dan has gotten weaker and would be an easier challenge. So we gotta try as hard as we can to stop him and whoever else we have to battle." Danny said as confidence filled him again. "So are we just gonna sit here and wait or are we gonna kick some ass."

"Let's kick ass." Percy cheered.

"But let's get food first." Tucker said as his stomach growled. "No way I'm leaving camp without getting something to fill my belly."

The three boys laughed while Thalia and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"Boys." Thalia said.

"I know right." Annabeth said.

~00000~

Clockwork floated in his domain and smirked as he watched the events that unfolded on his viewing screen. He then flew to a heavily dented Fenton Thermos that had the cap off and picked it up.

He hoped Daniel would be able to forgive him for his lie but that was assuming the clueless halfa ever figured out. But in retrospect it was obvious.

He floated back to the screen and pressed a button on his staff and he saw the destroyed future that Dan Plasmius originated from.

He then saw some of the time stream repair itself as some of the destroyed world repaired itself.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be." Clockwork said with a smile as he tossed the Fenton Thermos that he opened into the nearest bin.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Wow this chapter was short.**

**Shadow: That was because this one was introducing the prophecy. The next chapter will be a hell of a lot longer.**

**Thalia: I hope so.**

**Dani: Oh I just realised how amazing this is going to be.**

**Thalia: Why?**

**Dani: Because in Son of Artemis you and Danny started to have more romantic feelings to each other during the quest.**

**Shadow: Oh Dani you are right this is gonna start getting interesting. I bet all the romance lovers out there are gonna start loving the next few chapters.**

**Thalia: Oh god no.**

**Shadow: Quit complaining you knew it was going to happen.**

**Thalia: Doesn't mean I'm all that happy about it.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? What is in store for the heroes? What trials will they have to face? Why is "Everything [is] the way it's supposed to be."? Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and eat blue food to find out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Trail of the past

Chapter 4: Trail of the past

**Shadow: Welcome back ladies and gentle-readers to Son of the Hunt. But before we can continue with the story I need to reply to the reviews and Thalia needs to do the Brief recap.**

**Azorawing – Of course Clockwork is meddling. It's his job to do so.**

**Funnybombninja – Clockwork didn't throw the Fenton Thermos into a recycling bin but a trash can. Besides it was damaged with Dan's face sticking through the side.**

**Ice 88 – What was beautifully written, the prophecy or the chapter itself?**

**SilverWolf01 – CA15 is glad you agree that Silver Wolf is also a good name for Danny's sword.**

**Shadow: Now that that's taken care of, Thalia, you're up.**

**Thalia: Last time Danny was introduced to Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her pesky other side that spews out green smoke and tells people their future. Danny was issued a quest and the four unlucky demigods to join were Percy, Annabeth, Tucker and I. Danny was visited by Artemis and Clockwork and got information regarding the quest and passed the info on to us.**

**Dani: Was that all?**

**Shadow: Remember Danielle it was a short chapter.**

**Dani: Oh right… on to the chapter then.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

The five demigods set off on their trek after a hearty meal of breakfast.

They all had their backpacks packed as they travelled to New York City. From New York they would take a bus or something along those lines to Amity Park.

Danny could have teleported them but for some reason his teleportation ability was not working so they had to take a longer route, not really that they were complaining.

To be honest they believed the best part of a quest was the quest part, where they got to travel around and experience the world around them that they were saving.

At the current moment they were sitting in a bus on the way to Amity Park. Instead of worrying about the quest they decided to let what happens happen and for now they talked about average teenage things.

Thalia however refused to talk to Danny. She actually talked to Tucker more and that was sad regarding the fact that the only time she talked to him was to shut him down when he tried to flirt. She mostly chatted to Annabeth and then Percy.

Thalia however had a reason for this resentment but she didn't voice it to anyone. Not even Annabeth, who was Thalia's best friend, knew why. It was because Thalia feared spending time with Danny. It seemed the more she talked with the halfa the more she liked him.

The problem was that Danny looked exactly Artemis and Apollo, what did that mean, it meant he was extremely hot and that on its own was enough to get hormones going crazy, stupid teenage hormones. The other problem was his bloody good personality. He was such a nice guy, he had an excellent sense of humour, he was a good fighter, he was noble, he had a hero complex and he had more positive attributes. The problem was he was the kind of guy she would have been looking for if she wasn't a huntress.

Now that she was one she couldn't date a boy, and she definitely couldn't date the son of Artemis. It would be wrong in so many ways.

Thalia groaned. She hated her teenage hormones. She had to be a daughter of Zeus of all the gods. It was a known fact that demigods of Zeus, Apollo and Aphrodite had a few hormone problems. That was because of all the gods those three were known to have the most children… well Not Zeus anymore because of the whole Great Prophecy thing… actually then again in the past month that the threat had ended Zeus had gotten three women for each day of the past month pregnant. That had to be a new record for him.

Thalia groaned once again.

"Hey what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia looked over to Annabeth and was about to speak before she remembered Danny's enhanced hearing.

She then took out a notepad and proceeded to write down her thoughts and passed them to Annabeth.

Annabeth could only share a sorrowful look and she couldn't give any advice. It seemed that a lot of things regarding the Greek side of the family couldn't be solved with words.

The two girls continued to have a silent conversation with pieces of paper, while the three boys were left to their own devices.

While the girls silently conversed Danny and Tucker took the time to explain some of their craziest adventures. Where the girls were being quiet the three boys were laughing out loud and being noisy. Aside from telling their stories they also told jokes and were generally being guys on a road trip.

"So gents, what do you think of camp so far?" Percy asked.

"Well, all the girls in my cabin hate me and almost everyone one else is apprehensive of me but all in all it's been pretty good." Danny said. "Despite the others keeping their distance they're pretty cool."

"Well it's not what I expected." Tucker said. "It's several times cooler. The thieves have taken me in as one of their own and taught me some of their tricks."

"But they'll never be able to teach you how to steal a girl's heart." Danny said with a sigh before he laughed.

"Shut up clueless one." Tucker said dryly.

Percy only laughed at the antics of the best friends.

~00000~

Once the five arrived in Amity Park they decided to search for the place where they would find the trails.

"We should probably split up and search for the place of these trails." Annabeth said. "Five demigods together are bound to attract a lot of unwanted monster attention."

"But if we do separate how will we get in contact with each other?" Tucker asked.

"With these." Danny said as he handed everyone a pair of Fenton Phones. "That way we can communicate with each other."

Tucker took them without question while Percy, Annabeth and Thalia looked at them as if they were bombs.

"Uh technology and demigods don't usually go well together." Percy said. "Tech often acts as a beacon for monsters."

"I don't think that's the case with these." Danny said. "I recently learned my adopted mother was a daughter of Athena, I think when she made these with my father she was able to find a way to bypass the monster tracking system. My family has been using tech like this for ages and I have never once been attacked by any monsters."

"Is that possible?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm half ghost, Percy can talk to fish, Thalia can shoot bolts of lightning from her fingers and you ask if blocking a signal is possible?" Danny asked dryly before he face palmed. "Remind me to take you to an arcade and teenage locations when this is done. Now just take the Fenton Phones."

Annabeth, Percy and Thalia all took the Fenton phones.

"Good now for splitting up what do we do?" Tucker said.

"Tuck, you and Thalia search together, Annabeth and I will search together and Percy you go on your own." Danny said.

An explosion of questions then erupted from the others as they wondered why they were being grouped in those groups.

"Whoa! Calm down guys!" Danny shouted. "There's a method to my madness. I chose it that way so that everyone would work with someone they have yet to work with. Percy and Annabeth work together all the time that it's pretty much expected if a monster does decide to jump us. Percy and Thalia together would attract too much attention being two of the most powerful here."

Tucker face palmed. Danny was too modest.

"Thalia and Annabeth have also worked together before making them an illogical choice. I've worked with Thalia as well so that cancels us out leaving only Tucker to work with Thalia on this mission." Danny said. "Then with regards to me and Percy, we're both powerful and then monsters are attracted to us like moths to the flame. So then that leaves me to go with Annabeth and Percy to trek on his own."

"When you see the logic behind it, it kind of makes sense." Annabeth said.

"Fine." Thalia said before she turned to Tucker. "Rule number one, keep a distance, rule number two if you flirt or touch me then I will harm you."

Energy then cackled over her body as she maintained a glare with Tucker. The boy in question then paled and saluted nervously while saying 'yes ma'am' before he took a few steps back.

"Alright then, now that we have that all sorted out let's split up." Percy said.

Danny and Annabeth then took off in one direction as the others went in their own separate direction.

As it would seem they didn't need to search for long because while they walked around the small town, two small boys brushed past them and continued to run.

"Hey watch where you're…" Danny said before he noticed something was missing. "That son of a…"

"They stole our backpacks." Annabeth said. "We need those."

The two then ran after the kids with the intent of getting back what was theirs. The kids ran into the subway and Danny and Annabeth followed. Annabeth quickly noticed that no one else was in the subway but them.

"Danny, stop this feels wrong." Annabeth said.

Danny then came to a stop. "You're right." Danny said.

Before they could contemplate anything two darts hit them both in the neck and everything began to fade to black

~00000~

When Danny and Annabeth awoke they found themselves in a completely different location. Instead of finding themselves in the subway they found themselves in a park.

Danny stood before he helped Annabeth up.

"Any idea where we are?" Danny asked.

"No clue." Annabeth said. "But we're definitely not dead so that's good."

"Well at least this place doesn't look bad… but then again appearances can be deceiving so we should stay on our toes." Danny said.

Before Annabeth could agree they saw to children running towards them from different sides.

One was a raven haired boy with icy blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, white shorts. The other was a blond haired girl with storm grey eyes. She wore a pink shirt and white shorts.

"Hey come play with us." The boy said.

"Yeah, come play with us." The girl said.

The boy grabbed Danny and pulled him in one direction while the girl pulled Annabeth in another direction.

Danny tried to turn to see Annabeth but once he did he saw no one around. It actually started to look as if the area he awoke in was fading away.

Danny then turned and faced the boy as they arrived at a playground that had few kinds playing around. Danny didn't know why but this seemed very familiar to him.

"Guys I brought someone to play with us." The little boy said causing the other children to cheer.

The little boy let go of Danny's hands and went to some of the other children, specifically the slighter bigger blond boy and the Latina girl with black hair.

Danny watched the kids as they played but he only did so half-heartedly. While he watched them he tried to grasp why this felt so familiar. He didn't know why but he felt like… he knew he had seen this before.

"**Think Fenton, where could I have seen this before?" **Danny thought. His thoughts were interrupted when something happened.

The little raven haired boy and the blond boy walked to a blond haired girl with purple eyes who was in a frilly pink dress and was playing in a sandbox alone.

The raven haired boy then kicked sand into her face and laughed with the others.

"Hey what are you doing?" Danny yelled out.

"Sammy deserves it." The boy said. "She has the cooties and is ugly."

The girl, Sammy, began to cry.

"Whoa hey don't cry. He's just being a jerk." Danny said to Sammy.

"But you did the same." She said while crying.

At those words only then did Danny realise what had happened. The girl was Sam Manson, the raven haired boy was himself Danny Fenton and the other boy was Dash Baxter. This was back when Danny and Dash were the best of friends. It was a year before Danny had met Tucker and was also the same year when he used to bully Sam.

Danny then heard growling and he looked around and saw all the little children became monsters infused with ghosts. Interestingly enough the lead monsters were silver wolves infused with a lot of ectoplasm.

The wolves then parted and allowed a man to walk through and Danny paled he knew this man. This was the same man who haunted his nightmares for years before Danny was introduced to Dan. The man had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He stood tall with heavy armour that didn't seem to weigh him down.

When Danny was younger he never knew who this man was but now he knew.

"Dad?" Danny said in fear as Orion gave him a menacing grin.

~00000~

Once Annabeth got dragged away by the little girl she knew something was wrong but before she could do anything her mind became foggy as they arrived at a certain area.

"Let's play hide a seek." The girl said.

"Look, I'd like to but…" Annabeth started but was cut off.

"Please." The girl said as her eyes bugged out of her head. "No one really plays with me because I have no friends. Please will you play with me so that I don't feel alone?"

Annabeth felt her heart being torn out so she agreed to play and the little girl jumped for joy.

Minutes into the game Annabeth began to wonder what kind of game of hide and seek this was as both her and the little girl were hiding in an abandoned warehouse.

Before she had a chance to question she saw two other kids walk into the room. And she didn't know why but they looked very familiar. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes and the girl had black hair and electric blue eyes. She didn't know why but this was feeling more and more familiar by the second. Before she could ponder it more she saw the blond haired girl run out and try to attack the by with a hammer.

"Okay this is really familiar." Annabeth said but she couldn't place this in her mind.

~00000~

When Danny saw that menacing grin he immediately turned around, wanting to protect the younger Sammy Manson but once he turned around he was shocked.

Sammy had grown by two years and was now 8 years old. Instead of having blond hair, her hair was now jet black and her purple eyes were full of hate towards Danny. Her once pink dress was now purple and had a few scratches and tears in it.

Behind her was the older 16 year old Sam Manson and if glares could kill Danny would be more than half dead from her glare.

"You did this to us Danny!" Older and younger Sam yelled at once. "Because of you we're like this."

The two then turned and run and as they did some of the monsters ran away.

"What did I do…?" Danny began before he was cut off by the menacing laugh of his father.

"Don't play ignorant boy." Orion said. "Or do you really not remember. When you were younger dark spirits began to harass you. You would always cry in fear of them until one day when you were visited by these spirits and you pointed them in the direction of the person you did not like. Samantha Manson was from that day plagued by malevolent spirits until she got used to them."

"I… I turned Sam into a goth?" Danny asked.

"And now the spirits are going to finish the job and kill her." Orion said. "And I couldn't be prouder son. All I did was break the heart of a woman but you… you completely broke the spirit of an innocent child. You and I are more alike than we think."

Danny paled. For years he had seen this man plaguing his dreams and telling him that they were similar and Danny always denied it but now…

"No I'm not like you." Danny said hesitantly. He would save Sam, both of them. He couldn't let them both die. "I'm Going Ghost."

Danny turned and flew into the air and flew in the direction the two girls ran. He had to protect them; he couldn't let them suffer for his mistakes like he did before.

"Sam, where are you?" Danny called out only to be met with silence. This was not good; he needed to find the two.

"Why are you bothering looking for her?"

Danny turned and saw 6 year old Daniel Fenton sitting on the roof behind him.

"It's not like they'll ever trust you again." Daniel said. "Besides Sammy is a loser anyway. She deserved all those monsters I sent. Daddy says it was the right thing to do. You should just give in and let what happens happen."

Danny looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Are you insane?" Danny exclaimed. "Since when was I ever such a big jerk like this. For your information Sam is one of the most important people you'll meet. If it weren't for her there would be so many things wrong with us right now. She's our friend… no our best friend and has been at our side since we became friends and I'll be at her side again. That's a promise."

The world then flashed and Danny looked down and saw Annabeth in his hands as they sunk into the earth. Something was pulling them down but they also seemed to be staying above ground.

The world then flashed back to what Danny believed to be his pasts.

"This is just a trick." Danny said quietly. "But this is also my past regardless. I understand now that I brought this life upon Sam but… that doesn't mean I can't make it up to her.

"Good job Daniel." Clockwork said as he appeared next to him. "You have completed the first trail, now Annabeth must do the same."

The world then faded to black for the halfa.

~00000~

Annabeth had watched the whole ordeal between the children and saw how they became fast friends. For some reason she was unable to learn their names but they had her tag along on their journey. She had watched as the seven year old blond girl easily befriended the black haired girl and how they quickly became best friends. The blond haired boy seemed to act like an older brother to the two girls but Annabeth could see that the blond haired girl had a small crush on the older boy.

But now she was curious as to what the blond girl was trying to do. She was packing her bags as the others slept and was silently sneaking away. Annabeth followed quietly.

After a while she found the seven year old girl talking to someone… no not someone something.

Annabeth gasped as she saw the creatures the little girl was talking to were Cyclops. The girl then pointed the Cyclopes in the direction of the camp and they went sprinting towards it.

Annabeth ran to the blond haired girl and glared at her.

"What did you do?" she all but yelled.

"I like those guys I really do but all I want is to go off on my own. So I sent those monsters to distract them while I escaped." The girl said.

"How could you do that? They're your friends. Those monsters will kill them." Annabeth yelled.

"No they promised they wouldn't kill them only distract them while I got away." The girl cried out.

"No they won't just distract them. They will kill them. Did you see the size of those things they were the size of trucks and they would gladly feast on demigod flesh. How could you be so naïve and how could you do that to your friends?" Annabeth yelled.

"You did the same." The younger girl yelled.

Annabeth froze as memories rushed back into her head. This was… this was her past. The little girl was her, the blond boy was Luke and the girl was… she was Thalia and those Cyclops's where the ones that killed her nine years ago.

That meant she was the one responsible for Thalia's death.

Annabeth ran in a full sprint she had to save Thalia, she had to kill all those Cyclops's before they met Grover and made it to Camp then Thalia might live.

But when she arrived what she saw broke her heart. She saw current Thalia standing there in her Hunters outfit and the Past Thalia lying on the ground as she slowly became a tree.

"You did this to me!" Thalia yelled. "You killed me and now I'm stuck immortal forever never to have a normal life."

"Thalia, I… I didn't mean for this to happen." Annabeth stuttered.

"I was your best friend and you cursed me to this fate because I decided to be nice." Thalia growled. "We should have just left you to the spiders."

Annabeth paled as she saw Thalia run away as the tree grew larger while she dropped to her knees.

"I didn't want this to happen." The younger Annabeth said. "I just didn't want more people to get hurt because of me. I didn't want more people to dislike me."

There were tears in her eyes as were there tears in the modern day Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth hugged her younger self as they cried together.

"We can't keep crying like this." Annabeth eventually said. "Yes we may have been the cause for Thalia's death but… it's in the past. We have to move on and make sure Luke survives. We have to get to camp, we… Thalia died at camp not here."

She quickly got up while searching through her backpack before feeding Thalia some Nectar.

The daughter of Zeus regained colour as life filled her again.

"Annabeth," Annabeth called, "Thalia is alive and so is Luke. Her death is not due for a long time. So for the time you have, make sure you have the best friendship and when she returns make sure you have the best friendship then. We may have been the ones responsible for her death but forever holding that guilt will get us all killed. Thalia will need you now just as you need her and she'll need us in the future just like we'll need her. So promise me you'll put this behind you and be there for Thalia."

Annabeth looked around and noticed the girl was gone. Actually everything was gone and she was alone.

"Congratulations Annabeth you have passed the trail of your past. You and Daniel are now free to go. But beware dark forces lay ahead of you."

~00000~

Danny and Annabeth then snapped to reality as they saw they were both being slowly swallowed into the earth.

"Oh hell no!" Danny yelled out before ice flowed off of his body and froze the ground around him.

Danny then flew into the air while pulling Annabeth with him.

"Annabeth you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm… shaken but okay." Annabeth said.

"Bad time with your past?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." She said.

There was a silent agreement between the two as they decided not to push for details.

They then made their way to the rest of the others.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Finally this chapter is complete. Sorry readers that it took so long but CA15 had a serious case of Writers Block and school to deal with.**

**Dani: Jeez school kills.**

**Thalia: How are you guys focused on that? I just learned the true reason as to why I died.**

**Dani: Didn't you read the memo? If you did then you would know what was going to happen. Also this is only one of the reveals coming up.**

**Thalia: I'm starting to fear for my life.**

**Shadow: Ha you should.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Who will suffer through the next trail? What will be the next trail? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

**Shadow: And if we reach the review goal of 10 CA15 will make sure to upload the next part as soon as he can.**


End file.
